Nigdy nie próbuj oszukać czasu
by RiverCx
Summary: Jeśli chodzi o naukę, dla Hermiony Granger, nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. W czasie pobytu w Hogwarcie uparcie studiuje wszystkie przedmioty, korzystając ze zmieniacza czasu – Źle by się stało, gdyby w wyniku fatalnej pomyłki cofnęła się o 20 lat, prawda? HG/SS, bez przerysowywania i cukru.
1. Chapter 1

Hermiona Granger, wyraźnie zdenerwowana, przemierzała szybkim krokiem korytarze zamku. Odgłosy jej stóp głośnym echem odbijały się od kamiennej posadzki, przy akompaniamencie łopotania szat i obijających się w torbie książek. Wystraszeni uczniowie młodszych klas instynktownie ustępowali z drogi Perfekt Naczelnej, wzrokiem przywodzącej na myśl wściekłego bazyliszka. Zmierzała w stronę biblioteki - od kilku dni nie miała czasu na nic, poza nauką. „Hermiono, jesteś czubkiem. Za dużo się uczysz!" - narzekał Ron, któremu w głowie był tylko Quiddith i potajemne schadzki z wpatrzonymi w niego dziewczynami. Prychała wtedy urażona i jeszcze niżej pochylała się nad Numerologią – jeśli komuś nie zależy na Owutemach, to tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawa.

Wchodząc do biblioteki, omal nie wpadła na profesora Snape'a – cofnęła się w ostatniej chwili, boleśnie uderzając ramieniem w futrynę i tłumiąc ciche przekleństwo.

-Uważaj co robisz, Granger – warknął, patrząc na nią z góry – Gryffindor traci przez ciebie piętnaście punktów.

-Przepraszam, profesorze – wydyszała, starając się nie zawrzeć w tonie głosu swojego rozdrażnienia. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zanim otworzyła usta, Snape minął ją bez słowa, nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem.

_Niech go szlag,_ pomyślała, kierując się do wnętrza i rozcierając obolałe ramię. Szybko jednak zapomniała o sprawie - jej myśli całkowicie pochłonęła nauka i nawał prac do zrobienia.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu miała jedną wolną godzinę – profesor Burbage skręciła tego dnia kostkę, więc zajęcia zostały odwołane. Jednak Hermiona Granger nie byłaby sobą, gdyby czas wolny poświęciła na odpoczynek – od razu postanowiła więc się zająć pisaniem esejów na przyszły tydzień.

Trzeba przyznać, że miała dziś szczęście. Biblioteka była niemal pusta, co gwarantowało jej odrobinę ciszy i spokoju, niemożliwej do zaznania w Pokoju Wspólnym. Z westchnieniem ulgi rzuciła torbę na stół i usiadła na krześle, wyginając zesztywniałe od całodziennego pisania palce.

-Dobrze.- mruknęła do siebie, wyciągając z torby potrzebne jej rzeczy – Najpierw Profesor Binns i historia rewolucji Goblinów w szesnastym wieku. - umoczyła pióro w inkauście i zabrała się do pisania. Po chwili jednak coś ją tknęło - odłożyła je zirytowana, gwałtownie sięgając po opasły, czarny terminiarzyk. Zielarstwo, jak mogła zapomnieć! W zeszłym miesiącu profesor Sprout zapowiedziała dziś dziś odrobienie straconej praktyki.

Zła na siebie zerknęła szybko na zegarek – no nie, zostały jej dwie minuty! Bez chwili zastanowienia, wyciągnęła ukryty pod szatą zmieniacz czasu i gwałtownie przekręciła pokrętło. Zbyt gwałtownie – mechanizm puścił, a klepsydra zaczęła wirować.

* * *

- Boże, jak dobrze, że ten młody Snape ją znalazł.

Głos dochodził z daleka, nie mogła zrozumieć co mówi. Obudziła się w skrzydle szpitalnym – nie otworzyła oczu, ale czuła znajomy zapach pomieszczenia. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało, ani jak długo spała – wspomnienia były mgliste, a w uszach szumiało jej z bólu. _Musiałam uderzyć się w głowę_ – pomyślała z wysiłkiem, skupiając się na niewyraźnych obrazach w pamięci. I nagle dotarło do niej wszystko – ręka w panice powędrowała do miejsca na piersi, gdzie powinien spoczywać zmieniacz. Nie wyczuwszy znajomego kształtu, poderwała się tak gwałtownie, że pociemniało jej w oczach.

- Leż, dziewczyno! Nie ma żadnego wstawania!- usłyszała zdenerwowany głos pani Pomfrey która podbiegła do jej łóżka i zmusiła do ponownego położenia się. - Profesorze Dumbledore, Profesor McGonagall, jestem zmuszona nalegać na pozostawienie pacjentki w spokoju na przynajmniej trzy dni. Wszelkie rozmowy mogą poczekać!

Profesor McGonagall? Profesor Dumbledore? Hermionie zrobiło się niedobrze. Przeczuwała, że stało się coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Czy Tak właśnie skończy się jej kariera czarownicy? Prawdopodobnie zniszczyła Zmieniacz Czasu, należący do Ministerstwa. Nie dość, że wyrzucą ją z Hogwartu, to jeszcze stanie przed Wizengamotem. Wszystko przez jej własną głupotę.

-Spokojnie, Poppy – usłyszała ciepły, znajomy głos – Nie zamierzamy jej męczyć. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że sytuacja jest wyjątkowa i jeśli się nie mylę – jedyna taka w historii Hogwartu. Pozwól.

Usłyszała długie, spokojne kroki zbiżające się do jej łóżka. Lęk ścisnął jej gardło, bała się otworzyć oczy. Nie potrafiła się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami swojego czynu – był niemal jak zbrodnia. Nie mogła i nie chciała uwierzyć w to, że ona – Hermiona Granger, uważana za jedną z najbardziej odpowiedzialnych uczennic, dopuściła się do czegoś takiego.

-Słyszy mnie Pani? - rozległ się głos Dumbledore'a – spokojny, a zarazem poważny.

Minęło kilka chwil, zanim Hermiona zdobyła się na cichą odpowiedź:

-Tak, profesorze. - uchyliła powieki, spodziewając się zobaczyć jego zagniewane spojrzenie. Zamiast tego ujrzała dyrektora znacznie młodszego. Jego broda, choć już biała – była krótsza, a zmarszczki dużo łagodniejsze. Przeżyła szok.

Dumbledore najwyraźniej to zauważył, bo uśmiechnął się łagodnie i przysunął stojące obok krzesło.

- Proszę się nie martwić, jest pani bezpieczna. - usiadł na nim, opierając dłonie o laskę. - Podejdź, Minerwo.

Profesor McGonagall szybko podeszła do łóżka. Miała zaciętą minę i pełne obaw spojrzenie. Jej twarz była młodsza, a upięte w ciasny kok włosy dopiero zaczęły przetykać srebrne pasma siwizny.

Hermiona patrzyła na jedno, to na drugie, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić nawet słowa – jej wzrok przepełniał lęk i niedowierzanie.

- Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i jestem obecnym dyrektorem Hogwartu – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. - A to jest profesor Minerwa McGonagall, mój zastępca i nauczyciel Transmutacji. – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Jest rok 1976. Domyślam się, że twoja obecność tutaj jest skutkiem nieprawidłowego użycia zmieniacza czasu. Niestety, jak się zapewnie domyślasz – został on zniszczony. Jesteśmy zmuszeni poprosić cię o wyjaśnienia.

-N...n... - Głos Hermiony drżał, gdy próbowała wykrztusić z siebie słowo. Wpatrywała się w dyrektora oczami okrągłymi ze zdumienia. - Nazywam się... Her..miona... Granger. - powiedziała słabo. - Cofnęłam się... z roku... 1996.

Profesor McGonagall ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze, a brwi Dumbledore'a powędrowały lekko do góry.

-Całe dwadzieścia lat. - powiedział w zamyśleniu – No cóż, to rzeczywiście spora różnica.

Uśmiechnął się, ale spojrzenie błękitnych oczu zza okularów-połówek było poważne.

* * *

Pierwszy wymiar to punkt.  
Drugi wymiar to dwa punkty połączone ze sobą.

Trzeci wymiar to długość, wysokość, głębokość.

Czwarty wymiar powstaje, gdy trzeci sprowadzimy do roli punktu, łączącego się z następnym punktem.

Czwartym wymiarem jest Czas.

Skutki podróży w czasie można cofnąć tylko z pomocą urządzenia, które tę podróż umożliwiło. W Przeciwnym razie przedmiot lub osoba nie zdoła przebić się przez błonę czasoprzestrzeni, nie mając połączenia z punktem, z którego przybyła. Cała magia opiera się tutaj na prostym mechanizmie, jakim są wymiary – prostym, a jednak będącym najstarszą, niepojętą magią.

* * *

Hermionę Granger obowiązywała ścisła tajemnica. Prawo Ballarda mówi, że najmniejsze naruszenie struktury rzeczywistości przez podróżnika może zerwać połączenie z rzeczywistością macierzystą. Wymiary się rozszczepiają. Wydarzenia zmieniają. Podróż się nie zapętla. I nigdy już nie wracasz. Nigdy nie wolno zapobiec, ostrzec ani uprzedzić. Czas nie lubi zdrajców.

* * *

Nazywała się teraz Henriette Gragett – nie miała wyboru. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ktokolwiek z dzisiejszych czasów, zapamiętał ją jako Hermionę. Dumbledore załatwił wszystko – była teraz uczennicą szóstego roku w Ravenclawie, co nie zmieniało faktu, że czuła się jak lis w kurniku. Nie było nic gorszego ponad świadomość, że musi przeżyć dwadzieścia lat, żeby wrócić do momentu, w którym była. Dwadzieścia lat, starając się nie uszkodzić ani jednego trybiku. Każda śrubka musi być na swoim miejscu. Wszystko, co się już stało, musi się wydarzyć ponownie.

Rzecz jasna, na każdym niemal kroku kusiło ją, by coś zrobić. Jej typowo gryfońska dusza buntowała się – _Możesz ocalić każdego! Nie, nie mogę. Jeśli ocalę kogokolwiek, Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, wygra. _ To zmuszało ją do zaciśnięcia zębów. Od razu rzuciła się w wir nauki – najchętniej by nie spała i nie jadła, cały czas zagłębiając wiedzę.

Tym razem jednak, pozostała niezauważona – nikt jej nie miał za kujona, była po prostu jedną z wybitnie zdolnych Krukonek. Nikt się temu nie dziwił, nikt nie komentował. Hermionie jak najbardziej odpowiadało takie podejście.

Jak zwykle spędzała sobotę w bibliotece, w skupieniu pochylając się nad esejem – jak na złość dokładnie tym samym, który miała napisać ponownie za całe dwadzieścia lat. Umoczyła pióro w atramencie, przerzucając kolejną stronę Historii Magii, by dokończyć pisany właśnie cytat. Postawiła kropkę, zamknęła apostrof i odłożyła pióro. Napisała już osiem rolek pergaminu, więc niemiłosiernie bolała ją ręka. Gimnastykowała ją chwilę, spoglądając przez okno – poza nim rozpościerało się boisko do Quidditha, na którym Puchoni właśnie odbywali trening. Już miała wrócić do pisania, gdy usłyszała hałas gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi, który o mało nie spowodował rozlania przez nią inkaustu. Ktoś nerwowym krokiem szybko zmierzał w jej stronę – słyszała łopotanie szat i hałas książek w torbie. Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Hermiona instynktownie wstała, wyciągając różdżkę i ruszając w tym kierunku. Z impetem zderzyła się z osobą, która właśnie skręciła. Zanim upadła, zobaczyła, że ktoś za nimi unosi różdżkę – bez chwili zastanowienia wrzasnęła w myślach – _PROTEGO!_

Uderzyła z kimś o podłogę tak mocno, że omal nie rozbiła sobie głowy. Czyiś łokieć wbił jej się pod żebro, dostała też kolanem w krocze i książkami w brzuch. Sprawca jednak podniósł się szybko i nerwowo obejrzał za siebie, nie zwracając na nią uwagi – dopiero po chwili spojrzał na nią, stękającą z wysiłku, chwycił za ramię i szarpnięciem postawił na nogi.

-Uważaj co robisz, Gragett – warknął, patrząc na nią z góry. Drgnęła na dźwięk jego głosu, unosząc głowę. Dopadło ją silne uczucie Deja-vu, a usta bezwiednie dokończyły – …Gryffindor traci przez ciebie piętnaście punktów?

- Coś ty powiedziała? - syknął, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Oto stał przed nią siedemnastoletni Severus Snape, przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów. Wybitny legilimenta. Pupil Voldemorta i najważniejszy agent Zakonu. Był chudy i wysoki. Kanciastą twarz zakończoną haczykowatym nosem okalały długie do ramion czarne, tłustawe włosy. Oczy miał zimne i przenikliwe, bezdenne w swojej czerni. Patrzyły na nią z groźbą – młody Snape nienawidził, gdy z niego żartowano. Opanowała się szybko.

- Mówiłam do siebie. Musiałam uderzyć się w głowę – odparła chłodno, zerkając za niego by zobaczyć skutki zaklęcia – za tarczą nikogo jednak nie było. I tak była zaskoczona, że udało jej się zaklęcie rzucić w formie niewerbalnej.

- Potter – warknął, mijając ją. Przeszedł przez miejsce, w którym zawiesiła tarczę i zaczął wyraźnie szukać czegoś na podłodze. Po chwili zaczepił butem o niewidzialną przeszkodę i z triumfem zerwał pelerynę-niewidkę ze sparaliżowanego ciała Gryfona. Okazja była idealna. - Brawo, Potter. Udało ci się samemu siebie oszołomić. - uśmiechnął się krzywo i wycelował w niego różdżką - _Cruenta Gloria_.

* * *

Hermiona była wstrząśnięta. Najeżona obserwowała, jak Snape zarzuca na wroga pelerynę-niewidkę i odwraca się w jej stronę, unosząc różdżkę. Odruchowo uniosła swoją, gotowa do walki. Gdy tylko otworzył usta, krzyknęła – _Petrifcus Totalus!_ - uchylił się, wykonując wściekły ruch różdżką

-_Incarcero._

Została uniesiona w powietrze i ciasno opleciona więzami.

-_Muffiato maximum._ - bez trudu stworzył wokół nich bańkę zaklęcia rozpraszającego. - jesteśmy w bibliotece, Gragett. Naprawdę myślałaś, że będę z tobą walczył? - zapytał ironicznie. - Z małą, bezbronną szóstoklasistką która wiedzę czerpie z książek?

-Coś ty zrobił Potterowi? - krzyknęła. Echo jej głosu pochłonęła bariera zaklęcia. Błona zafalowała lekko. Parzyła na niego wściekła i przestraszona.

-Nie twój zasmarkany interes. - warknął. – Oszałamiając go, spłaciłaś swój dług. To ja znalazłem cię tutaj z rozbitym zmieniaczem czasu. - Jego usta wykrzywił cyniczny grymas, gdy zobaczył zdziwienie w jej oczach. - Co oznacza, że znam twoją tajemnicę. I jeśli piśniesz choć słowo na temat Pottera, możesz być pewna, że nigdy nie wrócisz, skąd przyszłaś.

- Jak śmie...! - uciszył ją machnięciem różdżki. Hermiona walczyła sama z sobą, by łzy nie stanęły jej w oczach. Niezależnie od tego czy młody, czy stary – Snape był, jest i będzie potworem.

- Zapewniam cię, Gragett – Chłopak powoli, bez pośpiechu przeciągał sylaby. – Wystarczy jedna kropla Veritaserum.

xx

**Opowiadanie napisane 2 grudnia 2013 roku. Mam nadzieję że spodoba się choć jednej osobie...**

**Po pierwsze – z góry przepraszam za ewentualne błędy, ale nie mam bety. Jest to właściwie mój pierwszy fanfick, więc przyznam bez bicia że zależy mi na komentarzach, no. Zamierzam kontynuować opowiadanie, uptade powinien się pojawiać średnio raz, a nawet dwa razy dziennie. Większość czasu spędzam w domu, więc do końca stycznia 2014 będę pisać dość często!**

**Jeśli dotrwałeś do ostatniego słowa – dziękuję.**


	2. Chapter 2

Przez cały miesiąc chodziła jak struta. Dręczyło ją sumienie. Cała szkoła mówiła o dziwnej klątwie rzuconej na Jamesa Pottera – który nie wiedział co się stało, potraktowany silnym zaklęciem zapomnienia. Urok, którym potraktował go Snape powodował krwawienia ze wszystkich otworów ciała ilekroć tylko Potter poczuł przypływ dobrego nastroju. Zaczęło się od śmiechów w Pokoju Wspólnym, gdzie James zszokował wszystkich, zakrwawiając pół dywanu. W ciężkim stanie trafił do szpitala św. Munga a cała kadra nauczycielska została postawiona na nogi. W końcu z braku świadków Profesor McGonagall zarządziła sprawdzanie różdżek każdego ucznia w szkole – trwało to aż do końca miesiąca, jednak niczego wykryć nie zdołano. Państwo Potter byli wściekli, trwały kontrole ministerstwa. Słowem – nastał chaos, któremu winna czuła się Hermiona.

Tego ranka szła szybko do Wielkiej Sali, unikając rozmowy z kimkolwiek. Miała cienie pod oczami a jej skóra przybrała odcień niezdrowej szarości. Znajomych i tak miała niewielu – kilka koleżanek z dormitorium, parę osób z którymi się uczyła. Brak Harry'ego, Rona, Ginny, Neville'a, Luny, sprawiał, że niemal dusiła się z rozpaczy. Brakowało jej znajomych twarzy, brakowało jej choć jednej osoby, z którą mogła szczerze porozmawiać.

Nauczyciele jej stan zrzucali na krab zbyt dużej ilości nauki – co rzeczywiście wpływało na jej zdrowie, jednak głównym źródłem wyniszczenia było poczucie, że jest przestępcą.

Na początku zastanawiała się, czy nie pójść do dyrektora – musiała jednak zrezygnować. Nie wolno było dopuścić do wielu rzeczy – wyrzucenia Snape'a z Hogwartu ani zemsty, do której chciał się dopuścić. _Wszystko musi biec swoim torem. _Była świadoma tego, że Severus Snape wybitnie zda owutemy i osiągnie tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów. Potem dołączy do śmierciożerców, popełni zbrodnie i w ostateczności – zostanie nawrócony. Tak musiało się stać.

Usiadła przy stole Krukonów, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Wiedziała, że dwa stoły dalej siedzi Snape, który bacznie ją obserwuje. Kilka razy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały - za każdym razem odwróciła wzrok udając, że go nie dostrzegła. _Zbyt wiele myśli, zbyt wiele pytań_.

Dumbledore wstał, unosząc dłonie w geście uciszenia uczniów. Gwar w wielkiej sali ucichł, po chwili umilkły też szmery.

- Drodzy uczniowie! - rozpoczął przemówienie spokojnym głosem, pozbawionym jednak zwykłej nutki rozbawienia. - Zanim rozpocznie się kolacja, chciałbym poinformować was o paru, niezwykle ważnych sprawach. Ufam, że moje słowa trafią do każdego – tu spojrzał ostro na stół Ślizgonów, gdzie kilka osób chichotało i natychmiast zamilkło. - oraz że wszyscy potraktujecie to, co wam powiem, poważnie.

W wielkiej sali zaległa pełna wyczekiwania cisza. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać pod wpływem postawy Dyrektora – wszyscy w pomieszczeniu odczuli nie tylko jego gniew – w spokojnej, zrównoważonej postaci, ale również potęgę autorytetu, którym niewątpliwie emanował.

- Jak zapewne wszystkim wam wiadomo, na początku miesiąca w Bibliotece Hogwartu zdarzył się nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Jeden z uczniów został potraktowany wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym zaklęciem, co przysporzyło nam wiele problemów. - Dumbledore zrobił pauzę, podczas której przez salę przeszła cicha fala szmerów. - Chciałbym poinformować, że pan Potter czuje się już dobrze i wkrótce powitamy go z powrotem. Jednakże – z powagą przyjrzał się twarzom słuchających go studentów – Musicie wiedzieć, że dział ksiąg zakazanych został na stałe zamknięty dla części uczniowskiej.

Wywołało to niespodziewaną reakcję przy stołach Krukonów i Ślizgonów.  
„Profesorze, zbliżają się owutemy! Jak mamy się uczyć do obrony przed czarną magią?!"

„Profesorze, pan oszalał! Niektóre materiały są niezbędne by zaliczyć przedmiot!" - Dubledore ponownie uniósł dłoń, zmuszając przekrzykujących się uczniów do uspokojenia się.

- Każdy, kto będzie chciał skorzystać z tego działu w ramach nauki – nauki, zaznaczam, nie wybiegającej poza program Hogwartu – Będzie zobowiązany do złożenia pisemnej prośby u opiekuna swojego Domu. Gdy opiekun wyrazi zgodę, będziecie mogli wypożyczyć książki bezpośrednio u niego. Co oznacza – tu błękitne oczy zmierzyły uważnie stół Ślizgonów – że żaden eliksir, żadne zaklęcie ani peleryna-niewidka nie pozwolą państwu zbliżyć się do działu ksiąg zakazanych. I radzę nie próbować.

Hermiona kątem oka zauważyła, że kilku ślizgonów skrzywiło się mimowolnie. Byli to, jak pamiętała – Nott, Macnair i Selwyn. Tymczasem Dumbledore najwyraźniej zakończył już przemówienie – nie usłyszała ostatnich zdań, ale półmiski z cichym trzaskiem wypełniły się potrawami.

Chcąc nie chcąc zabrała się za jedzenie – ostatnio straciła apetyt, ale energia była jej potrzebna. Między jednym a drugim kęsem znów wpadła w ponure rozmyślania.

_Mógł na mnie również zastosować Obliviate. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Dlaczego nie pozbył się świadka, skoro wymusił na mnie milczenie? _Ze złości łyżka upadła jej w pudding, ochlapując nim kawałek szaty. Starła plamy serwetką, obdarzając swój talerz ponurym spojrzeniem. Tak bardzo brakowało jej teraz Rona i Harry'ego – choć wiedziała, co by powiedzieli. „Hermiono, on jest ZŁY!" -dźwięczał jej w głowie głos Rona „To zły, paskudny, niebezpieczny, stary nietoperz!" „Powinniśmy pójść z tym do McGonagall. Dumbledore nam nie uwierzy, ale ją spróbujemy przekonać" dodał zdenerwowany Harry.

Doszła do wniosku, że nie zmieści już ani kęsa. Wstała od stołu jako jedna z pierwszych, wzięła torbę i na nikogo się nie oglądając wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.

_Nasze drogi się skrzyżowały. Znał moje... nazwisko, więc musiał mnie zapamiętać. Obserwuje mnie. To oznacza, że dorosły Snape pamięta te wszystkie wydarzenia. Powinien pamiętać mnie._

Odgłos jej kroków odbijał się echem od ścian pustych korytarzy. Po raz pierwszy nie miała ochoty udać się do biblioteki. Nie poszła też do wieży Ravenclawu, odruchowo kierowała się prosto na siódme piętro.

Próbowała sobie przypomnieć choć jedną, dziwną rzecz między sobą a dorosłym Snape'em. Cień zdziwienia, zagadkowe spojrzenie. Jej mózg niczego nie był w stanie jej podsunąć – przez wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie Snape zwyczajnie ją ignorował. Nigdy nie zauważyła, by jej się przyglądał. Na ceremonii przydziału nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem. Nie zmienił z nią ani słowa, poza chłodnymi komentarzami na lekcjach.

Szła, myśląc o tym, prosto do Pokoju Życzeń. _Chcę mieć miejsce, w którym mogę się spokojnie pouczyć._

Przed nią, na pustej ścianie zmaterializowały się proste drzwi bez odznaczeń. Z ulgą nacisnęła na klamkę i weszła do pomieszczenia, zamykając je za sobą. Nie zdążyła tego zrobić, bo czyjaś ręka przytrzymała je u góry i zanim zdążyła zareagować, z całej siły uderzyła w ścianę odrzucona zaklęciem.

-_Colloportus fortum._ - Snape niedbale stuknął różdżką w klamkę. W drugiej trzymał tę należącą do Hermiony. - Witaj, Gragett. Choć jak podejrzewam, wcale się tak nie nazywasz. - sarknął, chowając jej różdżkę w rękaw swojej szaty – nie będzie ci potrzebna. _Legilimens!_ - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział tak szybko, że Hermiona nie miała czasu się na nie przygotować.

Słuchała dzisiejszego przemówienia Dumbledore'a. Dostała W za ostatni esej z Eliksirów. Siedziała na parapecie, z głębokim żalem przyglądając się ukradkiem Frankowi Longbottomowi i Alicji O'Cathall. Pijana ze szczęścia przeglądała od zawsze pożądane „Tajniki Magii Starożytnej". Głaskała kota młodszej Krukonki, z tęsknotą wtulając się w jego futro. Patrzyła na Snape'a rzucającego klątwę na Pottera. Obudziła się w skrzydle szpitalnym..

Nagle jakaś siła odrzuciła odrzuciła Snape'a do tyłu, a Hermiona wrzasnęła z bólu. Krzyczała tak, jakby dosłownie obdzierano ją ze skóry. Snape z trudem wycofał się z jej umysłu, wciąż oszołomiony impetem uderzenia. Ból ustał a Hermiona poczuła, jak z jej policzków spływają łzy.

- Niczego... się.. nie dowiesz. - z trudem zebrała siły, by unieść głowę i spojrzeć na niego z pogardą – złożyłam Wieczystą Przysięgę.

Spodziewała się że wpadnie w szał. Spodziewała się, że rzuci na nią klątwę. Spodziewała się, że wyciągnie Veritaserum i zmusi ją, by je wypiła. Zamiast tego wstał, patrząc na nią z nienawiścią i otrzepał zakurzoną szatę.

- Sprytne. Stary Dumbledore jednak nie jest taki głupi. Zawsze troszczy się o szlamy i ofiary losu – jego usta wykrzywił nieprzyjemny uśmiech. - Zrobi wszystko, byś szczęśliwie zamknęła pętlę, co, Gragett?

Hermiona zmusiła się, żeby jej twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego. Niczego, oprócz pogardy i litości, które do niego żywiła. Odpowiedź na te obelgi byłaby poniżej jej godności. Nie zasługiwał na to, by odpowiedzieć mu cokolwiek. Był tylko małym, zgniłym od środka szczurem, którym pozostanie jeszcze na długo.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie – warknął. Brzydziło i przerażało go to, co zobaczył w jej wzroku. - Wciąż mam twoją różdżkę, co oznacza że jesteś w mojej władzy.

- I co mi zrobisz? - spytała chłodno, starając się stłumić swój strach. Był może młody. Był wybuchowy i wprost ociekał jadem. Ale najbardziej przerażało ją to, że był nieobliczalny – bliżej mu było do młodego Voldemorta niż Snape'a po stronie Zakonu.

- CO TYLKO ZECHCĘ! - wrzasnął, co sprawiło, że drgnęła. Był Rozjuszony. Złość wykrzywiała mu twarz, tworząc najbrzydszą maskę jaką Hermiona w życiu widziała. Tłuste włosy opadały mu na blade czoło, oczy ogarnęło szaleństwo. Żyły pulsowały na skroni, widok był obrzydliwy. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że zaraz się na nią rzuci. Czuła, jak strach dławi ją w gardle, zrobiło jej się niedobrze.  
Gdy podszedł do niej, unosząc różdżkę, nie wytrzymała. Poczuła jak łzy przesłaniają jej widok, a umysł ogarnia histeria. Nie chciała umrzeć. Nie dziś, nie teraz. Jeśli dzisiaj umrze, to nigdy się nie narodzi. Snape stanął jak wryty.

***

Patrzył na nią, jak wyje. Łzy strumieniami spływały po czerwonych policzkach, kapało jej z nosa. Dusiła się – niezbyt piękny widok. Mimo to stał jak zahipnotyzowany czując, jak ulatnia się jego wściekłość. Ona... naprawdę uwierzyła, że ją skrzywdzi? Obserwował ją z niezdrową fascynacją. Ten obraz silnie łechtał jego próżność, wywoływał w nim dziwne uczucie podniecenia. Owszem, wściekł się – najbardziej na świecie nienawidził spojrzeń pełnych litości, pogardy. Bał się, że ktoś nazwie go tchórzem. Mimo to skrzywdzić jej nie zamierzał – była tylko głupią smarkulą, rok od niego młodszą. Już niemal opanowany machnął różdżką, przez co z łoskotem spadła na podłogę – wciąż zasmarkana, ale już wolna.

- Nic ci nie zrobię, głupia dziewczyno. - zdobył się, by to powiedzieć.  
Jej strach silnie mu zaimponował. Bez słowa podał jej różdżkę, co przyjęła z wyraźnym szokiem.

- No już. Czyżbym odciął ci język? - parsknął sarkastycznie, starając się ukryć to, w jak dobrym był teraz nastroju. - Przestań się mazgaić i weź tą cholerną różdżkę. Jest twoja.

Wzięła ją od niego drżącymi palcami, które ledwo utrzymały drewienko. Patrzył na nią bez słowa, jak ociera twarz rękawem. Na wszelki wypadek trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu, gdyby zamierzała zaatakować. Ona jednak tylko schowała swoją do torby i stłumionym głosem powiedziała – dziękuję. Zamurowało go.

-Za co ty mi dziękujesz, Gragett? - syknął, choć na jego twarzy malowało się z trudem skrywane zaskoczenie. - Za to, że ci nie urwałem tego pustego, kudłatego łba? - zaśmiał się nerwowo – przyznaję, że było to trudne.

Wstała bez słowa i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

-_Alohomora Ascendio._ - szepnęła, stukając różdżką w klamkę. Zdziwiło go to, że bez trudu przełamała jego zaklęcie. Zanim wyszła, odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

-Będziesz dobrym nauczycielem, Severusie Snape.

Drzwi zamknęły się ponownie, zostawiając go w Pokoju Życzeń samego ze swoim szokiem.


	3. Chapter 3

Przez całą noc nie mogła zasnąć. Przewracała się z boku na bok, próbując przestać myśleć. Sen nie nadchodził – zawitał natomiast tępy ból głowy, który tylko podtrzymywał bezsenność. Najchętniej zapaliłaby światło, wzięła książkę i zajęła umysł czymś innym – lecz nie mogła. W dormitorium słychać było miarowe oddechy jej śpiących współlokatorek.

_Opanuj się, do diabła!_ -mruknął głosik w jej głowie – _To nie jest dorosły mężczyzna. To chłopiec. Wydaje ci się, że daleko wyprzedza cię w zakresie inteligencji, wiedzy i oczytania, a to nieprawda. Ma tylko siedemnaście lat._ Wcisnęła twarz w poduszkę, odwracając się na brzuch. _Kłamiesz. Po prostu nie chcesz przyznać, że nie dorastasz mu do pięt. Zresztą do jasnej cholery, to nie jest takie ważne!_ Udało się jej na siebie zdenerwować. Jak ona może, będąc w obecnej swojej sytuacji, dwadzieścia lat przed własną teraźniejszością, tonąca po uszy w problemach, myśleć o sprawach tak błachych jak fakt, że ktoś jest od niej lepszy? Hermiono! Zacznij myśleć o tym, co trzeba.  
Rozumiała, dlaczego po znalezieniu jej, Dumbledore nie wyczyścił mu pamięci. Umysł Severusa Snape'a, wyćwiczony w sztuce legilimencji prawdopodobnie opierał się skutkom działania zaklęć przekształcających pamięć. Rozumiała też, dlaczego o niej nie zapomniał. Podejrzewała, jakimi torami prowadziły go ścieżki dedukcji. Znalazł ją w momencie zniszczenia zmieniacza czasu i zrozumiał, co się stało – a więc kwestia podróży w czasie musiała go wcześniej interesować. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, jak działa to urządzenie – dlatego bez trudu mógł ją zastraszyć po wypadku z Jamesem Potterem. Obserwował ją od samego początku – była tego pewna. Zapewne po to, by odkryć, z której teraźniejszości pochodzi – sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat, czy może z przyszłości? Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Znając z relacji Harry'ego historię młodego Severusa Snape'a wiedziała, że pragnął potęgi. W wiedzy, którą chciał z niej wydobyć, szukał w swojej przyszłości, lub przeszłości jego rodziny – potwierdzenia swoich pragnień.

Dlatego zdobyła się na sugestię, którą powiedziała mu na odchodne – nie była naruszeniem Przysięgi. Tak jak matka, która patrząc na rysunki może powiedzieć dziecku – będzie z ciebie artysta, tak ona mogła mu powiedzieć, że zostanie dobrym nauczycielem.  
Może właśnie dlatego po latach wrócił do Hogwartu?  
Miała tylko jeden, poważny problem. Podczas rozmowy w gabinecie dyrektora została ostrzeżona – wystrzegaj się ludzi, których poznałaś w swojej rzeczywistości.  
Wiedziała, co to znaczy. Nie zbliżaj się do przyszłych państwa Weasleyów. Unikaj Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda. James Potter, Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black nie wiedzą o twoim istnieniu. Lista nazwisk była długa – Lucjusz Malfoy, siostry Black, Rookwood, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Blaise, Rosier. Ze Ślizgonami nie miała problemu, bo oni sami stronili od towarzystwa reszty społeczności Hogwartu. Lockhart, Bagman, Crouch, Longbottom, Kingsley, Fudge, Bones, Diggle, Meadowes, Podmore... było ich tak dużo, że nie mogła sobie pozwolić na życie towarzyskie. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć o jej obecności tutaj. Problem polegał na tym, że jednym z nazwisk na liście był właśnie Severus Snape.

* * *

Następnego dnia, powiedzieć o niej że wyglądała okropnie, byłoby zbytnią uprzejmością. Już na pierwszych, porannych zajęciach z Mugoloznawstwa, została przymusowo wysłana na wizytę u Pani Pomfrey – która ujrzawszy ją niemal się załamała. Hermiona na próżno próbowała ją przekonać, że nic jej nie jest i chce wracać na zajęcia.

-Panno Gragett, nie chcę słyszeć żadnych sprzeciwów! Potrzebuje pani porządnego odpoczynku i eliksiru na wzmocnienie. - ucięła jej w połowie zdania, zabierając się do ścielenia łóżka. - Trzy dni i będzie pani jak nowa. Powtarzam – nie chcę słyszeć sprzeciwów. - dodała surowo, gdy Hermiona otworzyła usta. - Wiem, że jest pani wzorową uczennicą i z zaległościami nie będzie problemu.

Hermiona poddała się, wbrew własnej woli. Pani Pomfrey miała rację – była tak zmęczona, że dzisiejsza lekcja Eliksirów mogła się skończyć wybuchem, lub co gorsza – oceną niższą niż Z. Przebrała się więc w piżamę i potulnie wypiła eliksir – wyglądał nieprzyjemnie, ale był ciepły, gęsty i słodki. Odstawiła kubek, zerkając na zawieszony wysoko zegar. Była ósma – prześpi się trzy godziny i powinna już czuć dobrze. Gdy tylko jej głowa dotknęła poduszki - zapadła we wzmocniony eliksirem długi, mocny sen.

* * *

Było już po wakacjach. Obudziła się w swoim pokoju w domu na Saddlers Mead w Spalding. Z dołu dobiegał ją stłumiony odgłos grającego telewizora a z kuchni dochodził szum wody i brzdęk mytych naczyń wraz z apetycznym aromatem smażonej na boczku jajecznicy. Przetarła oczy i usiadła na łóżku, przeciągając się z rozkoszą. Była cudownie wyspana. Była w domu. Wsunęła nogi w kapcie, odgarniając niesforne włosy z twarzy i zbiegła po schodach na dół.

-Cześć, mamo! - zawołała, stając w progu kuchni. Nie zastała jednak nikogo. Naczynia myły się same, a na patelni leniwie skwierczał bekon. Sekundę później talerze z hukiem opadły do zlewu pryskając odłamkami porcelany, a patelnia wystrzeliła w powietrze.

Hermiona sięgnęła różdżkę, w tym momencie zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że jest w piżamie. Nie chciała zaglądać do salonu – popędziła z powrotem na górę, i w panice dopadła klamki. Zamknięte.

-Nie!_ Alohomora!_ - na tą komendę drzwi od drugiej sypialni wystrzeliły z siłą kuli armatniej, roztrzaskując się o poręcz schodów. Wewnątrz stał Snape, pochylający się nad oszołomionym Jamesem Potterem.

_-Crucio! _

Wrzask torturowanego przeszył ją do szpiku kości. Rzuciła się w tamtą stronę, ale jej ruchy były nieznośnie, uciążliwie powolne.

Chciała krzyczeć, ale z jej ust wydobywały się tylko wypełnione powietrzem bąble.

- Chcesz coś powiedzieć, Granger? - w tym momencie zorientowała się, że pytanie pada z ust kogo innego. Zamiast Jamesa i Severusa w pomieszczeniu był Harry, nad którym stał Voldemort, zanosząc się śmiechem.

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

* * *

Obudziła się z wrzaskiem, pokryta zimnym potem. Chwilę później oślepiło ją światło zachodzącego słońca, które przez wysokie okna wlewało się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Oddychała szybko, wciąż nierozbudzona, starając się uspokoić. Wdech. Wydech._ Uspokój się, Granger. to tylko sen._

Podbiegła do niej zniepokojona Pani Pomfrey.

- Coś się stało? Coś cię boli? - z niepokojem zmierzyła jej dłonią temperaturę – dziecko drogie, jesteś cała spocona!

- Wszystko... w porządku, pani Pomfey. Miałam zły sen. - uspokoiła się powoli, siadając na łóżku. - Która jest godzina?

- Dochodzi szósta. Spałaś prawie trzydzieści dwie godziny. - Szkolna pięlęgniarka z troską poprawiła jej poduszkę – Może napijesz się czegoś kojącego?

- Poproszę – odparła z wdzięcznością Hermiona,

- Zaraz zaparzę kubek czekolady. Pani znajomy przed godziną przyniósł notatki z ostatnich dwóch dni – Pani Pomfrey wskazała na stosik papierów oraz kilka podręczników leżących na nocnym stoliku i odeszła, by przygotować lekarstwo.

Doznała lekkiego szoku._ Kto mógłby chcieć przynieść mi notatki?_ Co prawda utrzymywała dobre stosunki z kilkoma osobami, ale z żadną nie była zżyta na tyle, by spodziewać się czegoś takiego. Sięgnęła po pierwszy brulion – czysty i schludny, bez żadnych plam i podniszczonych rogów. Otworzyła go, przez co na kołdrę wypadła złożona w pół karteczka.  
Podniosła ją z sercem w gardle i przeczytała tekst napisany wąskim, pochyłym pismem:

_Znajduje się tutaj wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, Gragett. Nie oczekuję wdzięczności._

_S._

Widziała to pismo wiele razy. Niezliczone ilości komentarzy, poprawek, instrukcji. Ostatnim, czego się w swoim życiu spodziewała, były słowa przeprosin ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Od tego momentu akcja ulegnie spowolnieniu. Dziś rozpisałam jej zarys na niemalże dwadzieścia stron tekstu w zeszycie A4 – Będzie się działo dużo. Piszę każdego dnia, więc rozdziałów można spodziewać się co najmniej raz dziennie. Miłego czytania! R.**

Następny dzień rozpoczął się dwoma godzinami Eliksirów. Udało jej się swój skończyć przed upływem pierwszej godziny – warzyła go już pod koniec piątego roku, dzięki czemu zyskała czas wolny. Był to pracochłonny, lecz niezbyt skomplikowany eliksir łagodzący skutki obrażeń wewnętrznych. Zarobiła za niego dwadzieścia punktów dla Ravenclawu i mogła zabrać się za dalszą lekturę otrzymanego w prezencie brulionu. Gdyby ktoś obserwował jej twarz w momencie, gdy wyciągała z torby rękopis - prawdopodobnie uznałby, że trzyma w rękach nie zeszyt, a drogocenną relikwię.

Odszukawszy stronę, na której ostatnio skończyła, odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i zaczęła czytać. Musiała przyznać, że Severus Snape zawstydził ją i rozdrażnił. Jego materiały były marzeniem nawet dla niej, przez co czuła wdzięczność większą, niż chciałaby się przyznać. Choć zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że były to jedynie zeszłoroczne notatki z zaznaczonymi na czerwono fragmentami, nie była w stanie pozbyć się wrażenia, że przy okazji sobie z niej zakpił. Czytając je mocno odczuwała fakt, że w porównaniu z nim jej wiedza jest czysto książkowa. _Ale jak inaczej mam się uczyć?_ Pomyślała ze złością. Natychmiast w jej głowie odezwał się cichy, złośliwy głosik: _Przeprowadzając eksperymenty._

-Nie mam na to czasu! - ostatnie zdanie z irytacją wypowiedziała na głos. Natychmiast przypomniała sobie, że jest w klasie. Zakryła usta dłonią, z przerażeniem patrząc na Profesora Muspratta. Ten jedynie zaśmiał się oschle.

-Ufam, że z twoim zdrowiem psychicznym wszystko w porządku, Gragett. Jeśli jednak masz zamiar rozmawiać sama ze sobą, będę skłonny poprosić cię o opuszczenie moich zajęć.

Rozległy się stłumione chichoty. Spłoniła się po uszy i wbiła wzrok w kolana, czując na sobie spojrzenia innych uczniów.

-Przepraszam, profesorze. To już się nie powtórzy. - powiedziała cicho.

Mistrz Eliksirów zignorował jej wypowiedź, wracając do powolnego spaceru po sali. Był niskim, krępym mężczyzną po pięćdziesiątce i jeśli coś można było o nim powiedzieć – to na pewno to, że do swojej pracy podchodził niezwykle poważnie. Hermiona czuła wstyd – nawet jeśli nie brała udziału w lekcji, jej zadaniem było słuchanie instrukcji nauczyciela. Schowała swoje rzeczy do torby, pozostawiając jedynie przedmioty niezbędne do sporządzania notatek. Resztę zajęć spędziła, zapisując wskazówki, których Muspratt udzielał studentom.

* * *

Po obiedzie udała się na Transmutację, którą w tym semestrze Krukoni mieli z Gryfonami. Z tego powodu rzadko udzielała się na lekcji – co Profesor McGonagall w pełni akceptowała. Dzisiaj ćwiczyli przemienianie krzeseł w tej samej wielkości zwierzęta. Zaklęcie było dość trudne – krzesła stały w klatkach i trzeba było dodatkowo uważać, by transmutować odpowiedni przedmiot. Kilka dni temu Hermiona opuściła pierwsze ćwiczenia – dlatego ostatni wieczór spędziła uważnie studiując zarówno właściwy rozdział w podręczniku, jak i podesłane przez Snape'a notatki. Według jego zaleceń, przy ostatnim ruchu różdżki – lekkim poderwaniu do góry, należało jej czubek skierować delikatnie w prawo. Miało to spowodować, że zwierzę będzie potulne, a klatka stanie się zbędna.

Profesor chodziła między uczniami sprawdzając, czy każdy jest ustawiony odpowiednio i trzyma różdżkę we właściwej pozycji.  
- Dukes, wyprostuj się! Jeden nieodpowiedni ruch, a Gryffindor straci przez ciebie dziesięć punktów. Panno Jewell, proszę przysunąć się bliżej. Merchant, czy ty zamierzasz stracić rękę? Powtarzam, różdżkę pochylamy w dół pod kątem trzydziestu stopni! Dobrze. Na mój znak – machnęła różdżką, prezentując manewr. Uczniowie poszli za jej przykładem. -W porządku. Myślę, że jesteście gotowi. Pamiętajcie - Captivi Animatium. Akcent na pierwszą i trzecią sylabę. Liczę do trzech.

Sala wypełniła się okrzykami „_Captivi Animatium!" _i serią głośnych trzasków. Jedną Krukonkę odrzuciło do tyłu a kilku Gryfonom krzesła eksplodowały lub stanęły w płomieniach. Wyniki pozostałej części klasy prezentowały się nie najlepiej – pięciu osobom udało się transmutować swoje krzesła w orły, rysie, niedźwiedzie lub gepardy. Krzesła pozostałych uczniów miały szpony, pióra lub zęby a niektóre donośnie warczały.  
McGonagall szybko ugasiła płomienie i przyjrzała się rezultatom całej grupy.

-Poszło wam lepiej niż poprzednim razem. Niektórym z was udało się poprawnie rzucić zaklęcie. - ruszyła wzdłuż nich, obserwując efekty po kolei. - Znakomicie, panie Harrison. Dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu. Panno Tennant, akcent w „Captivi" pada na pierwszą sylabę. Collins, za spalone krzesło odejmuję Gryffindorowi pięć punktów. Panno Gragett...

Hermiona stała z opuszczoną różdżką, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w swoją klatkę. Na jej dnie - w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stało krzesło – spał teraz nie większy od niskiego podnóżka, ale najprawdziwszy na świecie tygrys. Profesor stanęła tuż za nią i chrząknęła, skrywając zaskoczenie.

-Zaklęcie zostało rzucone poprawnie, choć nie ukrywam, że nie nie spodziewałam się sprowadzenia wyniku do postaci szczenięcej. Ravenclaw otrzymuje dwadzieścia pięć punktów. Gratuluję inwencji.

Hermiona po raz drugi tego dnia spłoniła się po uszy -tym razem ze szczęścia i wstydu. Była oszołomiona sukcesem, jednocześnie czując potężną falę wyrzutów sumienia. Po raz pierwszy można było powiedzieć, że Hermiona Granger _ściągała_. A ściąganie, według jej kodeksu było czynem _niedopuszczalnym_.

* * *

Od zawsze wiedziała, że jest lepsza. Od zawsze wiedziała, że stanowi dla innych wzór. Przez cały czas pracowała ciężko, by nie tylko opanować program, ale i znacznie przekroczyć poziom roku, na którym się uczyła. Teraz jednak, po wszystkich latach spędzonych w Hogwarcie dotarła do niej bolesna świadomość, że „Wybitny" jest tylko oceną. Po opuszczeniu szkolnych murów stanie się jedynie słowem, które przestanie odgrywać rolę - nie będzie już z nią tożsame. Zostawi je za sobą, jak każdy inny student. Być może była ponadprzeciętnie wyszkoloną czarownicą - ale nic poza tym. Mogła zostać dobrym aurorem. Byłaby niezłym nauczycielem. Mogła pracować jako Obrońca w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia. Jednak wśród czarodziejów, którzy dali jej możliwość posiadania tej wiedzy, czarodziejów będących silnymi filarami i samym rdzeniem magii, nie było dla niej miejsca.

Od tej chwili postanowiła, że jej nauka nabierze tempa. Nie spocznie, dopóki wykonywana przez nią praca nie przyniesie jakichś owoców. Dlatego pierwszym, co zrobiła po wyjściu z klasy Transmutacjii, było skierowanie się do gabinetu profesora Flitwicka, opiekuna Ravenclawu. Po długiej rozmowie na temat swoich planów, w końcu uzyskała zgodę, by każdego dnia po zajęciach przez dwie godziny ćwiczyć w pustej klasie. Z jednej strony było to dobre remedium na przytłaczającą ją samotność a z drugiej – kojąca maść na zranioną dumę.

Całkowicie wyrzuciła z głowy Severusa Snape'a i dziarskim krokiem ruszyła w stronę Biblioteki.

* * *

Wczesnym popołudniem Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu zwykle pozostawał pusty. W ciągu dnia było w nim zdecydowanie chłodniej – w kominkach nie palił się ogień, bo uczniowie byli na zajęciach. Korzystając z ich chwilowej nieobecności, na eleganckich kanapach, obitych ciemnozielonym aksamitem siedziała trójka Ślizgonów, pogrążona w cichej rozmowie.

- To jak, Snape? - usta Avery'ego rozciągnęły się w chytrym uśmiechu. - przystajesz do nas?

- Zastanowię się nad tym. - Głos młodego Severusa był oschły i nieprzyjemny. Spojrzał na Yaxley'a, który tylko parsknął śmiechem. Nigdy nie lubił tej dwójki – jeden był tępym mięśniakiem, a drugi zwykłym lizydupem. Darzył ich głęboko skrywaną pogardą, choć wiedział, że stoją wyżej. Należeli do świty „Królowej Bellatrix", stanowiącej elitę Slytherinu. Wszyscy się ich bali – było zresztą czego. Od niemal roku krążyły pogłoski, że wspiera ich Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Każdy, kto im podpadł w niedługim czasie doświadczał groźnego wypadku w „niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach", który zwykle kończył się długim pobytem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a w skrajnych przypadkach – w szpitalu im. świętego Munga. Brwi Avery'ego powędrowały do góry, a twarz wyrażała uprzejme, ironiczne zdziwienie.

-Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś pośpieszył się z myśleniem, Snape. - Avery wciąż się uśmiechał. Nie drgnął mu nawet mięsień, choć w słowach pobrzmiewała groźba. - Jesteś szlamowatej krwi, ale rozumu nie można ci odmówić. Byłbyś cennym nabytkiem – być może nawet nie musiałbyś więcej wisieć głową w dół ze ściągniętymi gaciami.

Obaj – Yeaxley z Averym ryknęli smiechem, a twarz Snape'a stężała. Poczuł jak wściekłość rozsadza go od środka, a palce odruchowo zaciskają się na różdżce. Wiedział, że przez całe życie nie zapomni tego upokorzenia – przysiągł sobie, że Black, Potter i Lupin wraz z tym małym, oślizgłym Pettigrewem zginą kiedyś z jego ręki. Musiał się jednak opanować – nie miał szans przeciwko połowie Slytherinu. Mieli za sobą wszystkich, a on był tylko robakiem. Ostatkiem woli zmusił się, by uzyskać coś w rodzaju krzywego uśmiechu, a potem odezwał się ponownie.

-Wasza propozycja jest dla mnie największym zaszczytem. Rozważę ją wkrótce – uśmiech zastygł mu na twarzy, choć nic w jego oczach i głosie nie wskazywało na to, by rzeczywiście tak uważał. - Chciałbym móc dać odpowiedź na krótko przed owutemami. Jeśli mam się na coś przydać, pragnę zagłębić swoją wiedzę.

Te słowa ostatecznie sprawiły, że atmosfera w pokoju się rozluźniła. Miał ich w garści – byli przekonani że go mają, co gwarantowało mu z ich strony nietykalność. Avery wstał i mocno klepnął go w plecy.

-Dobra odpowiedź, Snape. Przyjdź do nas, gdy będziesz gotów. Czarny Pan z radością powita w szeregach umysł taki, jak twój. Idziemy, Yaxley. - oboje, usatysfakcjonowani, opuścili Pokój Wspólny, w końcu zostawiając go samego.

Nie miał nic przeciwko Czarnemu Panu – przeciwnie, zgadzał się z nim w wielu kwestiach. Podziwiał jego potęgę i zazdrościł wiedzy czarnoksięskiej. Popierał jego działania - świat należało oczyścić. Nie było w nim miejsca dla szlam, charłaków i mugoli. Nie istniało na świecie nic piękniejszego i silniejszego od magii – naturalnym prawem czarodziejów była władza nad wszystkim, co żyje.  
Nie miał jednak najmniejszego zamiaru dołączać do grupy zapatrzonych w siebie tępaków. Był pewien, że Czarny Pan zniszczy ich, gdy tylko staną przed jego obliczem. Tacy jak oni nie zasługiwali nawet na to, by ucałować skraj jego szaty – za to on, Severus Snape powinien z radością mu służyć.

Zatopiony w przyjemnym rozmyślaniu schował książki do torby. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa - najwyższy czas opuścić pokój wspólny. Wstał i skierował się do ściany, która prowadziła na korytarz. Gdy tylko przez nią przeszedł – stanął twarzą w twarz z czekającą przed wejściem Gryfonką. Nazywała się Lily Evans.


	5. Chapter 5

Zastygł w bezruchu, starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo był zaskoczony. Mimo to czuł, że krew uderza mu do głowy - na jej widok doznał uczucia, jakby ktoś okrutnie powoli wbijał mu w serce szpilę.  
Już w pierwszej klasie uznał, że zostanie jego żoną. Oczarowała go jej życzliwość, promienny uśmiech i sposób, w jaki go traktowała. Gdy inni go lekceważyli, ona darzyła go szacunkiem. Słuchała, co ma do powiedzenia, wspierała jego dążenia. To sprawiło, że wszystko, co robił – robił dla niej. Chciał być lepszy, silniejszy, by móc zapewnić jej wszystko.  
Od połowy szóstego roku nie mieli jednak kontaktu – po tym, jak nazwał ją szlamą, przestała się do niego odzywać.  
Doskonale pamiętał wieczory spędzone na koczowaniu pod portretem Grubej Damy. Jak chodził za nią dzień w dzień, błagając o wybaczenie. Do tej pory go od niej nie otrzymał. Od razu po tym incydencie zaczęła spotykać się z Jamesem Potterem – człowiekiem, którego nienawidził najbardziej w swoim życiu. Złamało mu to serce i w dużej części wpłynęło na negatywne zmiany w charakterze. Teraz stała przed nim, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i uśmiechała się do niego niepewnie. Z trudem zdobył się na to, by wydobyć z siebie choć słowo.

- Evans. - chciał to powiedzieć z pogardą, ale jego głos zabrzmiał jakby zabrakło mu powietrza.

- Witaj, Sev. - skinęła mu głową – Chciałam cię złapać po Eliksirach, ale nie było cię na zajęciach. Ktoś mi powiedział, że udałeś się do Pokoju Wspólnego, więc postanowiłam to sprawdzić. Przy okazji, wpadłam na Avery'ego z Yaxleyem. Chcieli czegoś od ciebie? - wskazała podbródkiem kierunek, w którym przed chwilą musieli zniknąć.

- Nie twoja sprawa. - Jego nastrój uległ pogorszeniu. Nie był przygotowany na to, żeby z nią rozmawiać. Najchętniej odszedłby bez słowa, ale coś go powstrzymywało. - Czego chcesz, Evans?

- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Nie bądź taki sarkastyczny, Sev. Myślę, że powinniśmy się pogodzić. Przepraszam za to, jak cię traktowałam – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Bardzo mnie wtedy zdenerwowałeś, ale przemyślałam to i mi przeszło.

-Och, przepraszam – warknął. Zaczynał czuć się coraz gorzej. - Uważasz więc, że powinniśmy złapać się za ręce i w podskokach pobiec na błonia? Wcześniej rzecz jasna uprzedzając o tym Pottera i jego bandę.

-Nie bądź śmieszny – żachnęła się. - Uważam, że James zachował się okropnie i dobrze o tym wiesz. Powinien cię przeprosić. Rozmawiałam z nim o tym wiele razy.

To było już ponad jego nerwy.

-PRZESTAŃ CHRZANIĆ GŁUPOTY! - wrzasnął, co sprawiło, że się cofnęła, zaskoczona jego wybuchem. - MAM W NOSIE ŁASKĘ TWOJĄ I POTTERA. WYNOŚ SIĘ!

Wyglądał przerażająco. Górował nad nią, w dłoni ściskając różdżkę, z której skrzyły się drobne iskry. Echo rozchodziło się w podziemiu, a Snape oddychał wściekle. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy - zielone, tak dobrze znane od dziecka. Po chwili dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w bok. Jej twarz zasłoniły włosy, na których migotało zimne, zielone światło palących się w lochach pochodni.

-W porządku, Sev. Rozumiem. Nigdy więcej nie będę ci wchodzić w drogę. - odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w głąb korytarza. Wciąż jeszcze wściekły, choć już opanowany patrzył za nią, jak odchodzi. Drobna sylwetka zniknęła w końcu za zakrętem – nie wiedział, czy to jego wyobraźnia, ale miał wrażenie, że w tym momencie do jego uszu dotarł cichy szloch.

* * *

Przeszedł przez ten epizod gorzej, niż się tego spodziewał. Po raz kolejny w swoim życiu czuł się tchórzem – doprowadzało go to do szału. Mimo to nie był w stanie określić, jak powinien był się zachować – klęknąć przed nią i dziękować, że zechciała mu w końcu wybaczyć? Niecały rok temu z pewnością by tak zrobił. Jednak odrzuciła go, więc odpowiedział jej się tym samym. Uważał, że postąpił słusznie, bo na to właśnie zasłużyła. Miał wrażenie, że przeżywając to po raz tysięczny, postąpiłby tak samo.  
Może gdyby nie wiedział, że ten czas spędziła z Potterem, sytuacja wyglądałaby inaczej? Był jednak boleśnie świadom, że w ciągu tych miesięcy wielokrotnie padał ofiarą ataków, a ona nie reagowała. Ba, _przyjaźniła_ się z jego wrogami_._ Ciążyło mu to szczególnie – on wciąż bezinteresownie ją chronił. Wbrew sobie pilnował, by nie stała jej się żadna krzywda – co groziło często, ze względu na rzesze zazdrosnych uczniów.  
Jednym z nich był Macnair, będący członkiem ślizgońskiej elity. Jej odmowa wprowadziła go w obsesję, chciał ją zdobyć za wszelką cenę. Trzymanie go z daleka kosztowało wiele wysiłku – podobnie było z dziewczynami, wściekle zaborczymi na punkcie Pottera. Gdyby był mądry, prędzej by im pomógł. Unosił się jednak głupim honorem za każdym razem, gdy chodziło o jej bezpieczeństwo.  
Jednak ze wszystkich rzeczy które zrobiła, najbardziej nie mógł jej wybaczyć związku z Jamesem Potterem. Na myśl, że ktokolwiek inny na nią patrzył, dotykał jej włosów, _całował_ – budził się w nim morderca.  
Z trzaskiem zamknął wolumin, który uniósł się obłokiem kurzu. Wszystko go dziś rozpraszało i zaśmiecało jego umysł. W tej chwili potrzebował wyciszenia – dobrą okazją do tego była rozpoczynająca się za chwilę Historia Magii.

* * *

Hermiona znalazła w końcu sposób na ukojenie bólu, który sprawiał jej brak przyjaciół – zaczęła pisać listy. Gdy tylko miała chwilę, pisała je do wszystkich – Rona, Harry'ego, Neville'a, Ginny. W ten sposób powstał pewnego rodzaju pamiętnik – spisywała swoje uczucia i spostrzeżenia, co pozwalało jej normalnie funkcjonować. Jej jedyną bliższą znajomą była Emma Warwdwick - Krukonka, dzieląca z nią dormitorium.

Była ładną dziewczyną, choć przez wzgląd na krótko przystrzyżone ciemne włosy i szczupłą budowę ciała, często zdarzało jej się być braną za chłopca. Pod względem charakteru, zdaniem Hermiony, stanowiła po prostu ultrasyntezę cech chwalonych sobie przez Rowenę Ravenclaw. Zdolna i pracowita. Rozum na pierwszym, serce na drugim miejscu. Umiejętność logicznego myślenia i działania zgodnie z wnioskami. Podążanie za intelektem. Jednym słowem – Krukonka w pełnej okazałości.  
Lubiła jednak spędzane z nią wspólnie wieczory. Emma miała dowcipną osobowość, a jej żarty, zabarwione pewną dozą ironii bardzo Hermionę śmieszyły. Sama posiadała podobne poczucie humoru, przez co wcześniej najlepiej dogadywała się z Ginny.

Gorzej szły jej prace nad samodoskonaleniem siebie – mimo godzin, poświęconych na naukę trafiała wciąż w ślepe zaułki. Po miesiącu ślęczenia nad książkami i niezliczonych eksperymentach udało jej się zmodyfikować tylko jeden urok – zaklęcie nogopląsu. Opracowała ruch różdżki, dzięki któremu pająk, na którym ćwiczyła – zamiast plątać się i potykać, stawiał kroki przywodzące na myśl taniec.  
Problem polegał na tym, że nie miało to ani sensu, ani tym bardziej zastosowania. Dlatego zamiast się cieszyć, że w końcu coś jej się udało – wściekała się czując, że tylko marnuje czas.

* * *

Następnego dnia przed śniadaniem, schodząc po schodach ze swojego dormitorium zauważyła dużą grupkę szósto- i siódmoklasistów, zgromadzonych przed tablicą ogłoszeń w Pokoju Wspólnym. Dyskutowali żywo, najwyraźniej czymś podnieceni.

- Moim zdaniem wyliczą nam średnią z całych sześciu lat. Tylko wtedy można powiedzieć czy ktoś się nadaje, no nie? - usłyszała wypowiedź Anthony'ego Hortona, kapitana krukońskiej drużyny Quidditha.  
- Nie bądź głupi, Horton. - prychnęła Melanie McAdams, którą Hermiona kojarzyła spośród siódmoklasistek, a która z jakiegoś powodu żywiła do niej niechęć. -Tu jest wyraźnie napisane, że limit miejsc wynosi dwadzieścia osób. Pewnie będzie jakiś egzamin.

- O co chodzi? - spytała Hermiona, podchodząc do nich i odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

- Nic ważnego, Gragett. Ciebie to nie dotyczy - odpowiedziała natychmiast McAdams, zerkając na nią z ukosa.

- Jak to jej nie dotyczy? Jest przecież na szóstym roku – zdziwił się Horton, patrząc na Hermionę.

To jej wystarczyło. Przepchnęła się przez tłum (usłyszawszy jeszcze krzyk Melanie: Czy ty czasem nie mógłbyś trzymać dzioba na kłódkę, Horton?! Nie wiem jakim cudem trafiłeś do Ravenclawu z mózgiem wielkości orzecha!) do tablicy ogłoszeń. Na niej, przysłaniając inne informacje wisiała sporych rozmiarów ulotka, głosząca:

**OGŁOSZENIE - FAKULTET NAUKOWY NA ROK AKADEMICKI 76/77.**

Każdy, kto otrzymał już certyfikat naukowy Standardowych Umiejętności Magicznych (SUM) ze średnią ocen „Wybitny",

a w kogo intencji jest rozwijanie swojej wiedzy i umiejętności ponad poziomy obowiązujące pozostałych uczniów Szkoły –

Proszony jest o stawienie się dnia 28 listopada (piątek) o godzinie 14.30 w salii od Historii Magii na piętrze trzecim.

Limit miejsc fakultetowych wynosi osób dwadzieścia.  
Oceny nań otrzymane liczone będą jako całość roku akademickiego 86/87.

Podpisano –** Rada Pedagogiczna Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.**

**Opiekun Ravenclawu – Prof. dr. Hab., Mistrz Zaklęć Filius Flitwick**

Hermiona poczuła, jak żołądek kurczy jej się z podniecenia. Miała wrażenie, że z nieba spadła jej gwiazda – ten komunikat przeznaczony był dla niej. Gorączkowo wyciągnęła swój terminiarz, sprawdzając datę w kalendarzu. Dwudziesty ósmy listopada wypadał dzisiaj.

* * *

-Zamierzasz się wybrać? - zagadnął go Avery, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. Stali na boku, przyglądając się zbiorowisku Ślizgonów przed tablicą w Pokoju Wspólnym. Wszyscy pogrążeni byli w zażartej dyskusji. Każdy z nich, zaślepiony miłością własną, był święcie przekonany, że to on jest najlepszy, najmądrzejszy i wie najwięcej ze wszystkich. Ocknął się z zamyślenia, słysząc skierowane do siebie pytanie, po czym powoli skinął głową.

-Tak. To dobra okazja. - Powiedział krótko, nie siląc się na rozmowę. Dla niego oznaczało to jedynie mniej zajęć, a więcej swobody. Rzeczą jasną było to, że zamierza ten czas wykorzystać. Minął swojego rozmówcę, nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź – Nawet jeśli miał plany, Avery był ostatnią osobą, której skłonny był o nich powiedzieć. Pomijając w ogóle fakt, że o swoich zamierzeniach nie mówił nigdy nikomu.  
Z tego względu wyciągnął z torby byle książkę („Podstawy Mugoloznawstwa – Dwadzieścia Najważniejszych Pojęć, Opisujących Świat Niemagiczny") i otwierając na losowej stronie udał, że czegoś szuka.  
Członkowie królewskiej elity byli może niebezpieczni. Ale byli też debilami, którym wystarczyło pomachać książką przed nosem, by uznali, że ktoś ma rację.  
Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniem, Avery widząc to uśmiechnął się z łaskawym uznaniem i zniknął w głębi komnaty, dołączając do swoich pobratymców. `  
Miał spokój.

Z trzaskiem zamknął wolumin i wcisnął go do torby, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. Ostatnie kilka miesięcy codziennie spędzał w bibliotece i właśnie w tym kierunku zamierzał skierować swoje kroki. Minął zagubioną parę Gryfonów z drugiej klasy, uśmiechając się krzywo. Każdy, kto wybierał się z zamiarem szpiegowania Ślizgonów nieodmiennie kończył jako więzień ogromnego labiryntu podziemnych korytarzy. _Oprócz Evans, którą sam nauczyłeś się po nich poruszać._ Skrzywił się mimowolnie. Dlaczego każda, cholerna rzecz musi mu o niej przypominać? Najchętniej doprowadziłby do usunięcia jej z Hogwartu, by już nigdy nie oglądać jej na oczy.

To z kolei naprowadziło jego myśli z powrotem na tory biblioteki. Gdy byli w trzeciej klasie, zwierzył jej się ze swoich poglądów na temat świata czarodziejów. Po raz pierwszy się wtedy pokłócili – krzyczała na niego, że jest chory na umyśle, a każdy czarodziej, niezależnie od swojego urodzenia jest równy wszystkim innym. Mówiła, że mugole są potrzebni – on miał inne zdanie na ten temat. Jego ojciec, będący osobnikiem niemagicznym zaszczepił w nim głęboką nienawiść i pogardę dla ludzi swojego pokroju. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego matka wybrała na męża mugola. Nie była od niego lepsza, ale przynajmniej była _magiczna_. Tamtego dnia postanowił, co zrobi, gdy na świecie wybuchnie wojna. Choć popierał ideę oczyszczania gatunku, chciał, by ona przeżyła.  
Wymyślił więc Eliksir, powodujący zamrożenie krwi w organizmie – nawet na sto lat, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Do tej pory były to jedynie szczenięce mrzonki, ale podczas tego lata zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Już nie w kontekście Evans – lecz ogromnego odkrycia naukowego. Za coś takiego powinien przynajmniej otrzymać order. Dlatego po powrocie do Hogwartu, zaczął przesiadywać w bibliotece. Starał się ocenić szanse powodzenia takiej operacji – często nie spał po nocach, pisząc i wetrując księgi.

Pod koniec października nareszcie natrafił na ślad – skonstruował zarys Eliksiru, który naprawdę miał szanse powstać.  
Dlatego też dzisiaj rano, po przeczytaniu ogłoszenia na tablicy, zdecydował, że ucieknie się do wszystkiego – byleby dostać miejsce na fakultecie pozaprogramowym. Co prawda nie sądził, by musiał się o nie jakoś szczególnie starać – ale w przeciwieństwie do reszty Ślizgonów nie przeceniał siebie zawczasu.


	6. Chapter 6

Szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze. Severus Snape nienawidził się spóźniać – a w tym momencie był od tego o krok. Zderzył się w drodze z jakąś trzecioklasistką, która w wyniku tej kolizji upuściła słoik, wewnątrz którego znajdowały się rybki. Z głośnym hukiem roztrzaskał się o kamienną posadzkę, rozlewając wodę w promieniu prawie dwóch metrów. Severus warknął zirytowany – Przy okazji ochlapano mu szatę.

- _Reparo_. - syknął niecierpliwie, nie siląc się na przeprosiny. Strzaskane szkło w okamgnieniu utworzyło słoik. - _Aquamenti. Wingardium Leviosa._ - rybki z powrotem znalazły się w wypełnionym wodą naczyniu. Dziewczyna bez słowa podziękowania porwała słoik z posadzki i odbiegła. Skrzywił się mimowolnie i rzucił jeszcze zaklęcie osuszajce. Nie dane mu było jednak w spokoju dotrzeć do sali – na czwartym piętrze czekał na niego poltergeist. _Merlinie, za co mnie karasz?_

- Oooo, Smarkerus Snape! - Irytek zaśmiał się złośliwie, ciskając w niego skradzionymi kulkami od gargulków, które wybuchały przy uderzeniu. Bombardując go, zanucił taką oto piosenkę:

_Ma wielki nochal i tłuste włosy  
__ropuszym śluzem gęsto ślinione  
__A jego szaty śmierdzą jak łajno  
__Bo od miesięcy nie były zmienione!  
__Powie wam Iryś – to Smarkerusik  
__Który w gryfońskiej buja się szlamie  
__Płacze po nocach, tuląc poduszkę  
__Boi się o tym powiedzieć mamie!_

_-DRĘTWOTA! -_ wrzasnął Snape, cudem powstrzymując się od rzucenia na ducha zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Irytek znieruchomiał w powietrzu, przedtem jeszcze zdążywszy cisnąć kulką, która ugodziła Snape'a w ramię i wybuchła, wypalając w szacie dziurę.  
Wściekły ugasił tlący się materiał i zbiegł po schodach, czując, jak krew szumi mu w uszach. Dotarł przed salę o dziesięć minut spóźniony, boleśnie się z kimś zderzając - Dzisiejszy pas niepowodzeń zdawał się nie mieć końca.

* * *

Poczuła, jak następuje komuś na róg szaty a zaraz potem – uderza czołem w czyjąś brodę.  
Udało jej się jednak zachować równowagę, choć złapała się za głowę, rzucając szpetne przekleństwo.  
-UWAŻAJ JAK CHODZISZ, KRETYNKO! - usłyszała w zamian wrzask nad uchem.  
Obrzuciła sprawcę wypadku nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem – okazał się nim być Severus. Zanim jednak zdążyła się odgryźć, drzwi od sali z trzaskiem zamknęły jej się przed nosem. Wściekła otworzyła je ponownie, wchodząc do środka.

- Panie Snape, panno Gragett! - McGonagall wstała zza biurka, opierając się rękami o blat i piorunując wzrokiem nowo przybyłych. - Za spóźnienie i przerwanie zebrania Slytherin i Ravenclaw tracą po dwadzieścia pięć punktów. Plus dodatkowe po pięć za trzaskanie drzwiami i impertynencję! - warknęła.

- Przepraszamy, pani profesor.

Zmierzyli się nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, po czym każde z nich usiadło jak najdalej od drugiego. Na szczęście stracili niewiele – Spotkanie zaczęło się od wykładu na temat wybitnych absolwentów Hogwartu. Hermiona rozejrzała się po sali – przyszło ponad sześćdziesiąt osób. Oznaczało to, że na jedno miejsce przypadało średnio trzech uczniów. Tymczasem Wicedyrektor kontynuowała wykład:

- Jak wam zapewne wiadomo, zajęcia przeznaczone będą dla osób, które poziomem swoich umiejętności znacznie wykraczają poza ocenę „Wybitny" - powiedziała z powagą, mierząc salę surowym wzrokiem. - Oznacza to, że każdy z was stanie dziś przed egzaminem, który potrwa do wieczora. Jesteście automatycznie zwolnieni z pozostałych zajęć. Test waszej wiedzy przeprowadzi sam Dyrektor, który wkrótce powinien się zjawić.  
Mam nadzieję, że każdy z was zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że sprawdzian dotyczy pojęć magicznych, z którymi nie zetknęliście się nawet na poziomie rozszerzonym nauczania w Hogwarcie. - przyjrzała się uważnie zgromadzonym. - Jeśli ktoś nie jest pewien, czy da sobie radę, może w tej chwili spokojnie opuścić salę.  
Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Nikt się nie poruszył – nawet jeśli ktoś miał wątpliwości, to za nic na świecie nie chciał być tym, który wstanie pierwszy.

- Dobrze. Miło wiedzieć, jacy jesteście zdeterminowani. Jednakże – Profesor wyprostowała się, krzyżując dłonie za plecami – Musicie wiedzieć, że nie ma możliwości późniejszej rezygnacji. Dla tych, którzy zostaną zakwalifikowani, oznacza to ciężką pracę przez cały rok szkolny. Nagrodą jest „Wybitny" jako ocena końcoworoczna ze wszystkich przedmiotów oraz pięćdziesiąt punktów dla wybranego domu. Ponadto – otrzymacie specjalny dyplom, który będzie wysoko ceniony przy rekrutacji na uczelnie wyższe. Oddaję panu głos – skinęła głową, patrząc za siebie.

Rozległy się szmery. Gdzieniegdzie uczniowie szeptali między sobą, wyraźnie podekscytowani. W tym momencie dał się słyszeć skrzypiący dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła i do biurka McGonagall podszedł ciężkim krokiem niski, tęgi czarodziej, który dotychczas pozostał niezauważony w cieniu na tyłach sali. Gdy tylko stanął przed klasą, tu i tam rozległy się podniecone głosy, zdecydowanie głośniejsze od szeptu.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor. - skinął uprzejmie głową, po czym zwrócił się do studentów. - Witam szanownych państwa. Nazywam się Howard Bobbage i jak zapewne wiecie, jestem Ministrem Magii. - chrząknął. – Niezmiernie miło mi jest widzieć tak wiele wybitnie uzdolnionych młodych czarownic i czarodziejów, będących przyszłością Wielkiej Brytanii. Szanowni państwo, do przemówienia pani Wicedyrektor chciałbym dodać jedynie kilka słów. Ministersto Magii z zainteresowaniem śledzi rozwój młodych umysłów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Z tego względu zdecydowaliśmy się na pełne sfinansowanie projektu, w którym uczestniczycie. Będziecie państwo mieli zapewnione absolutnie wszystkie materiały, niezbędne do celów naukowych.

Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu sięgnęła zenitu. Uczniowie dyskutowali gorączkowo, wymieniając się poglądami. Natomiast Minister kontynuował:

- Przebieg waszej nauki zostanie w formie raportu dostarczony do rąk Ministerstwa. W czerwcu po egzaminach końcowych, uczniowie siódmego roku zostaną zaproszeni na rozmowę z komisją Biura Karier. Będzie to dla was niebywała szansa na otrzymanie prestiżowej posady w Ministerstwie. Pani McGonagall?

-Dziękuję, Ministrze.

Rozległy się oklaski i wiwaty. Czarodziej skłonił się lekko, unosząc niski cylinder. W tym momencie dwuskrzydłowe drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a w ich progu stanął Albus Dumbledore, odziany w błękitną szatę, bogato zdobioną złotem.

-Witajcie, moi drodzy. Ministrze, Minerwo. - skinął głową w geście powitania. - Proszę mi wybaczyć spóźnienie. A teraz, jeśli państwo pozwolicie – rozpocznie się Egzamin.

* * *

Był wyczerpujący. Obejmował w swoim zakresie pytania dotyczące praktycznie każdej dziedziny Magii. Od Transmutacji i Eliksirów, poprzez Zaklęcia i Astronomię, na Mugoloznawstwie kończąc – Hermiona czuła się tak wyczerpana, jak w ostatnich dniach nauki przed podejściem do SUM-ów. Nerwowo kręciła kosmyk włosów, przechadzając się po korytarzu – razem z rzeszą innych uczniów, którzy tak jak ona zakończyli już Test.  
Była pewna, że na zdecydowaną większość rzeczy odpowiedziała przynajmniej poprawnie. Gryzło ją jednak wspomnienie o demonstracji wiedzy praktycznej – czuła, że pokaz zmodyfikowanej wersji Tarantallegry był wyjątkowo głupim posunięciem. Z resztą zaklęć poradziła sobie dobrze – Zaprezentowała Zaklęcie Fideliusa, Zaklęcie Proteusza i Zaklęcie Partis Temporus – to ostatnie zdecydowanie najtrudniejsze. Znalazła je swego czasu w bibliotece, wertując księgi poświęcone Historii Magii - W XIV wieku podczas wojen centaurów, mag Ceardach stworzył ognisty tunel, by bezpiecznie przeprowadzić Czarodziejów poprzez linię frontu. Od tamtego momentu opanowanie go było dla niej priorytetem – szykując się na walkę z Voldemortem, chciała działać dla grupy.  
Słysząc dźwięk otwierających się drzwi, szybko podniosła głowę.

-Snape, Severus. - wyczytała z listy profesor McGonagall, uważnie spoglądając na uczniów spod okularów. - Proszę o cierpliwość. To już ostatnie nazwisko na liście, wkrótce pojawią się wyniki.  
Snape wstał spod ściany i wraz z wicedyrektorką skierował się do sali.  
Hermiona westchnęła ciężko – dochodziła już ósma. Właśnie kończyła się kolacja, ale nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, by schodzić do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, atmosfera na korytarzu zrobiła się żywsza. Skrzywił się – miał nadzieję, że miejsca nie zostaną zapełnione. Patrząc na innych uczniów odczuwał głównie niechęć – nie lubił ich towarzystwa i preferował działanie w samotności. Z tego właśnie powodu, nigdy nie miał _kolegów_. Przyjaźń z Evans była wyjątkiem - dodatku na chwilę obecną zaliczała się do przeszłości. Schował różdżkę w rękaw i oparł się o ścianę – dość daleko od drzwi, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników. Nie musiał rwać sobie włosów. Wiedział, że został przyjęty. Na Egzaminie zaprezentował wyłącznie własne wynalazki, które spotkały się z aprobatą. A c_zy któryś z tych idiotów kiedykolwiek opracował zaklęcie? _Usiadł na podłodze, wyciągając z torby książkę – nie znosił marnować czasu, a już na pewno nie na czekanie. Otworzył „Eliksiry Zaginione w Średniowieczu" w miejscu, gdzie ostatnio skończył i wyłączając się całkowicie, pogrążył się w lekturze.


	7. Chapter 7

Po dwudziestu minutach od momentu, gdy Severus Snape opuścił pomieszczenie, na dwuskrzydłowych drzwiach z cichym trzaskiem pojawiła się długa rolka pergaminu. Wywołało to krótkie okrzyki podniecenia ze strony najbliżej zgromadzonych osób – pozostała jednak pusta. Niemniej uczniowie, otępieni kilkugodzinnym czekaniem ożywili się ostatecznie. Każdy wyczuwał w powietrzu, że upragniona chwila jest już tylko kwestią minut. I rzeczywiście – po niedługim czasie na arkuszu zaczął z wolna materializować się atrament. Wszyscy odskoczyli jednak, gdy dotychczas zwyczajnie wyglądający papier klapnął na nich czymś w rodzaju ust a następnie, jeśli można to tak nazwać – chrząknął.

-WYNIKI REKRUTACJI NA PIERWSZY HOGWARCKI FAKULTET NAUKOWY! - rozległ się ryk, w wyniku którego część zbyt blisko stojących omal się nie przewróciła. Druga część zasłoniła uszy dłońmi, święcie przekonana, że ogłuchła na resztę życia.  
Tymczasem złowieszczy pergamin ciągnął dalej:

- LISTA PRZYJĘTYCH ZOSTAŁA SPORZĄDZONA WEDŁUG ILOŚCI OTRZYMANYCH PUNKTÓW. MIEJSCE PIERWSZE - SEVERUS TOBIASZ SNAPE!

Rozległy się krzyki i przepychanki. Snape, słysząc swoje nazwisko, uniósł głowę – jego twarz wyrażała absolutną obojętność, choć wewnętrzny narcyzm aż zadźwięczał z satysfakcji. Przekonał się właśnie, że nie ma sobie równych. Wstał nonszalancko, obserwowany przez gapiów i otrzepawszy spodnie, schował książkę do torby. Nie miał tu już nic do roboty – odwrócił się na pięcie i bez jednego słowa skierował w stronę schodów.

- MIEJSCE DRUGIE - HENRIETTE ANNE GRAGETT!

Zastygł nieruchomo z nogą na pierwszym stopniu. Ręka zadrżała lekko, zaciśnięta na poręczy. _Słucham?_ Spojrzał w tłum, dostrzegając w nim poskręcaną szopę gęstych, brązowych włosów. Dziewczyna odwróciła się roześmiana, a ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Czas się zatrzymał.

* * *

Gabinet dyrektora skąpany był w łagodnym blasku popołudnia. Drobinki kurzu unosiły się w powietrzu, zdemaskowane przez wyraziste o tej porze promienie słońca, wkradające się przez wąskie, strzeliste okna. Tańczyły na okrągłym, bogatym we wzory dywanie, naprzeciw którego stało solidne, dębowe biurko. Na nim, oprócz różnych magicznych bibelotów – jak choćby miniaturowego modelu Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, znajdowała się pusta klatka, na dnie której zgromadziło się kilka czerwonych piór. Albus Dumbledore siedział w imponujących rozmiarów fotelu, od zarania dziejów służącym kolejnym pryncypałom Hogwartu. W zamyśleniu kartkował cienki, obity czerwoną skórą brulion, uważnie śledząc wzrokiem drobne, eleganckie pismo pokrywające zżółkniałe stronice.  
Zerknął na stojący obok kamiennego gryfa zegar – dochodziła czwarta. Z westchnieniem zamknął notes, po czym wstał, by odłożyć go do szkatułki, którą następnie zamknął na klucz. Lada chwila spodziewał się przybycia uczennicy, którą poprzedniego dnia po egzaminie zaprosił na dzisiejszą rozmowę. Odczekał jeszcze kilka minut, po których skamieniały gargulec poruszył się, by obwieścić:

- Panna Henriette Gragett, Ravenclaw, rok szósty.  
Skinął głową, opierając łokcie na poręczach siedzenia. Splótł długie, szczupłe palce, z nutą wyczekiwania wpatrując się w mosiężne drzwi. Po chwili uchyliły się, a do pomieszczenia weszła wciąż jeszcze upojona szczęściem młoda czarownica, której nieco pyzatą twarz okalały kędziory długich do ramion, brązowych loków.

- Dzień dobry, Profesorze. - dygnęła z szacunkiem, odgarniając niesforne włosy z twarzy. - Chciał mnie pan widzieć?

- Wyjątkowo dobry, muszę przyznać. Usiądź, drogie dziecko. - dyrektor uśmiechnął się, wskazując krzesło po drugiej stronie blatu. Dobrze było w końcu widzieć tę dziewczynę w pogodnym nastroju. Usiadła, zdejmując z ramienia torbę i z grzecznością skrzyżowała dłonie na podołku, milcząc wyczekująco.

- Może cytrynowego dropsa? - mrugnął do niej, podsuwając czarkę wypełnioną słodyczami. Podziękowała, częstując się cukierkiem, co mile go zaskoczyło – bardzo niewiele osób przyjmowało ten poczęstunek.

- Gratuluję miejsca na fakultecie, Hermiono. - z uznaniem skinął głową, nie spuszczając z jej twarzy spojrzenia błękitnych oczu. - Czy może wolisz – Henrietto?

-Bez różnicy, panie profesorze. Zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić. I dziękuję – odwzajemniła uśmiech, lekko pochylając głowę.

- Cieszę się z tego bardzo. Dobrze wiedzieć, że udało ci się zaklimatyzować. - powiedział łagodnie. Domyślał się, że ostatnie dwa miesiące musiały być dla niej ciężkie. - Może zechcesz mi nieco opowiedzieć o kontaktach, które nawiązałaś?  
Zauważył cień niepewności, który przemknął przez jej oczy. Wyprostowała się jednak dziarsko i odpowiedziała zupełnie spokojnie:

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Mam dobre, choć niezbyt zażyłe relacje z większością mojego roku. Wśród bliżej poznanych osób są jedynie Emma Wardwick, Eugenia Ornkley i Mathilda Wheelstone, moje współlokatorki. - zamilkła na chwilę, spuszczając wzrok. - Zgodnie z założeniami, nie miałam styczności z większością ludzi, którzy nie mogą mnie zapamiętać. Zdarzył się jednak jeden wyjątek – ostatnie zdanie powiedziała cicho, zaciskając dłonie na rąbku spódnicy. - jest nim Severus Snape, ślizgon z siódmego roku.

Brwi Dumbledore'a uniosły się nieco w górę. Był prawie pewien, że spróbuje coś ukryć – tymczasem przyznała się ze skruchą, niemalże go przepraszając. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie, by po chwili spytać:

- Chłopiec, który – jak twierdzisz – zostanie w przyszłości Mistrzem Eliksirów?  
Kiwnęła głową z wyraźnie udręczoną miną.

Pogrążył się w zamyśleniu, końcami stykających się palców muskając swoje usta.  
W dniu, w którym się pojawiła, usłyszał od niej historię całych dwudziestu lat. Dowiedział się dokładnie, jak potoczą się losy Toma Riddle'a, oraz kto jaką rolę odegra w następnych dekadach. Młody Snape należał do ludzi, których funkcja okaże się kluczowa – co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Hermiona co prawda nie znała dokładnych szczegółów, jednak przekazane przez nią wiadomości zupełnie mu wystarczyły. Żałował przeznaczenia, jakie czekało tego chłopaka, nie mógł jednak i nie chciał zaradzić wydarzeniom, które muszą i powinny nastąpić. Od tamtej pamiętnej nocy, zaczął go obserwować – jego i wielu innych uczniów, których życie miało się związać z historią całego stulecia.  
Dzięki temu zgromadził wiele cennych informacji, które pozwoliły mu uzupełnić luki i domyślić się przebiegu poszczególnych zdarzeń pobocznych. Czas był jednak istotą płynną - nawet najstarszy centaur wiedział, że niezbadane są koleje losu. Oczy o jasnych tęczówkach spojrzały spod okularów-połówek na skruszoną i nieszczęśliwą dziewczynę.

-Cóż, Hermiono. Nie możemy już temu zaradzić. Podejrzewam że stało się to, co stać się miało od zawsze.

* * *

Severus Snape, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, zyskał prawdziwego rywala.  
Rywala, będącego _kobietą_. Nie wiedział, co jest gorsze – mieć wroga, czy przeciwnika. Szedł wolno korytarzem, zbyt pogrążony w zadumie, by zwracać uwagę na zwykle irytujące go wrzaski i śmiech młodszych uczniów. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego w tamtym momencie poczuł, że ma konkurencję. Nie znał tej całej Gragett – zetknęli się tylko dwa razy, w wyjątkowo dziwnych okolicznościach. Od czasu do czasu o niej myślał – była w końcu fenomenem, osnową innej rzeczywistości. Choć zdecydowanie materialna (o czym zdążył się już przekonać w dość bolesny sposób – skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie), nie należała do tego świata. Szybko okazała się bezużyteczna - zostawił ją więc w spokoju. Jednak w chwili ogłoszenia wyników, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały dostrzegł w jej wzroku... triumf? Wyzwanie? Nie wiedział, jak to określić. Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby poza nim nie liczył się nikt inny. „Pokonam cię" - mówiło jej spojrzenie. Był całkowicie pewien, że sobie tego nie wymyślił.

Minął grupkę Gryfonek, chichoczących nad jakimś magazynem. Gdy go zobaczyły, spłoniły się po uszy, szybko chowając gazetę – prawdopodobnie była to „Czarownica", najgłupsze czasopismo wydawane w Wielkiej Brytanii.  
Dotarł do klasy transmutacji, zerkając na wielki zegar, wiszący na ścianie obok portretu sir Flambarda z Newcastle. Była czwarta dwadzieścia – za dziesięć minut powinno się rozpocząć pierwsze zebranie.

* * *

- Szanowni Państwo, witam na pierwszym spotkaniu organizacyjnym i gratuluję pomyślnie zdanego egzaminu. - Profesor McGonagall z lekkim uśmiechem rozejrzała się po sali. Wpatrywało się w nią dwadzieścia twarzy – wszystkie skupione na śledzeniu jej słów, by w każdej chwili rozpocząć pisanie notatek.

- Zajęcia fakultetowe rozpoczynają się od poniedziałku. Zostały zaplanowane tak, by odbywać się po południu. Od godziny pierwszej do godziny trzeciej trzydzieści jesteście państwo zwolnieni z zajęć, obowiązujących wybrany rok. Szkolny grafik lekcyjny w został zmieniony, by każdy z nauczycieli mógł się podjąć specjalnej edukacji waszej grupy.

Sala wypełniła się dźwiękiem kreślących na papierze piór. Hermiona zapisała instrukcje, ukradkiem rozglądając się po klasie. Niektóre osoby kojarzyła – większość stanowili siódmoklasiści. Do znanych twarzy zaliczali się młody Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones oraz dwóch przyszłych śmierciożerców, których miała okazję zobaczyć podczas walki w Departamencie Tajemnic. Byli to, o ile pamiętała – Thorfinn Rowle i Zackery Selwyn. Odruchowo zapisała tę informację - zawsze dobrze jest wiedzieć, kim jest twój przeciwnik. Nie musiała natomiast szukać przyszłego mistrza Eliksirów – wiedziała, że siedzi kilka miejsc za nią, zauważyła go, wchodząc do sali. Od czasu do czasu korciło ją, by obejrzeć się za siebie – nie chciała jednak ryzykować, ze zauważy jej spojrzenie. Wróciła więc wzrokiem do Wicedyrektorki, skupiając się na wykładzie.

- Muszę państwa jednak poinformować, że nie dotyczą was już sobotnie wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Każdego dnia po zajęciach oraz we wszystkie dni wolne są państwo zobowiązani do odbywania praktyk. Z tego względu każdemu z was zostanie przydzielona klasa, w której będziecie mogli ćwiczyć. Ponadto... - McGonagall machnęła różdżką, w wyniku czego na tablicy pojawiła się lista obecnych – Zostaniecie połączeni w pary. Zaczynając od punktu pierwszego, osoba z pozycji poniżej będzie waszym partnerem. Tak więc...

- Zgłaszam sprzeciw. - rozległ się suchy głos. Profesor odwróciła się, by groźnie spojrzeć na śmiałka, który bezczelnie przerwał jej wypowiedź. Źródłem głosu okazał się być Severus Snape, stojący z dłońmi wspartymi o blat ławki. Spojrzenia dwudziestu par oczu jak jeden mąż skierowały się w jego stronę – zapadła pełna wyczekiwania cisza.

- Preferuję, by uczniowie nie zabierali głosu, gdy ja mówię, panie Snape. – odparła zimno starsza czarownica. Jej oczy rzucały gromy zza ciemnych obwódek okularów. - Nie przypominam sobie, bym udzieliła panu takiego przywileju. Co zaś tyczy się pańskiej wypowiedzi, z przykrością muszę poinformować, że nie ma pan wpływu na decyzje kadry pedagogicznej. Rolą tego programu jest nauka, a nie kwestie towarzyskie. Slytherin traci przez pana dziesięć punktów.

Snape usiadł, wyraźnie wściekły. Hermiona z kolei czuła narastający, nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Czuła się ponad miarę upokorzona i oszukana - nikt jej nie powiedział, że cały następny semestr ma spędzić, widując Severusa Snape'a _codziennie_.

* * *

_Notka od autorki, 8 grudnia 2013_  
_Gwarantuję, że klawiatura nie gryzie! Niezależnie od tego, czy masz profil na fanfiction , czy też czytasz jako gość - komentarz każdego rodzaju zawsze jest mile widziany. Wystarczy kilka słów, będących dla mnie motywacją - do dalszego pisania, rozwijania swojego stylu, pracy nad popełnianymi błędami. Dziękuję za każde napisane słowo. Do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale,_

_R._


	8. Chapter 8

Udało jej się zachować uproszoną wcześniej salę profesora Flitwicka. Siedziała teraz na blacie ławki ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, ponuro patrząc na zegar, wiszący nad tablicą. Jeszcze minuta... Magiczna kukułka z trzaskiem wyleciała zza zamkniętych drzwiczek nad tarczą, przeraźliwie wysokim kukaniem zwiastując godzinę siódmą. Hermiona Granger była mocno zirytowana – jej _partner_ spóźniał się już półtorej godziny. Poprzedniego dnia po zajęciach wytłumaczyła mu wszystko, niemalże biegnąc za nim, by dotrzymać Ślizgonowi kroku. Wściekała się na samą myśl – ten irytujący dupek nie kwapił się zatrzymać, by spojrzeć na nią i wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia. Prawdę mówiąc – nie odezwał się nawet słowem, całkowicie ją ignorując. Po pierwszych dwudziestu minutach czekania usiadła w końcu i zabrała się za dzisiejsze zadania domowe. Teraz wszystkie leżały skończone, a ona nadal czekała. Miała wrażenie, że łatwiej byłoby namówić Draco Malfoya do założenia stroju baletnicy, niż dogadać się z Severusem Snape'em w wieku lat siedemnastu. Już miała wstać i wziąć torbę, by udać się do gabinetu profesor McGonagall w celach poinformowania jej o całkowitej niemożności współpracy, gdy usłyszała dźwięk naciskanej klamki i otwierających się drzwi.  
Na jego widok złość omal jej nie rozsadziła – patrzył na nią tak, jak patrzy się na kogoś, kto jest prawdopodobnie zbyt głupi, by zwracać na niego uwagę.

- Cóż za niebywała łaska z twojej strony, że raczyłeś się w końcu pojawić, Snape – przeciągała każdą każdą sylabę, a jej głos mimowolnie przypominał warczenie. Miała ochotę wyjąć różdżkę i w tym momencie rzucić na niego klątwę. On jednak tylko spojrzał na nią z pogardą, kładąc swoją torbę na biurku i wyciągając z niej woluminy. Następnie usiadł.

- Rozumiem, że spędziłaś tu całą godzinę nie robiąc _nic_, Gragett? - Bardziej stwierdził, niż spytał, patrząc na nią chłodno. - Jeśli rzeczywiście zamierzasz ze mną rywalizować, to jak na razie idzie ci to dość żałośnie. I jeśli już chcesz wiedzieć, to przez ten czas byłem w bibliotece.

Otworzył księgę, w ogóle na nią nie patrząc. Hermiona zacisnęła zęby, słysząc tę obelgę – musiała się jednak opanować. W tej współpracy rzeczywiście nie chodziło o kwestie towarzyskie, musiała więc odłożyć na bok swoje odczucia prywatne. Dumnie uniosła podbródek, podchodząc do niego z wciąż skrzyżowanymi rękami. Nie podniósł głowy, skupiony na wertowaniu książki – chrząknęła.  
Spojrzał na nią pytająco, choć wzrok miał zupełnie chłodny.

-Chcesz czegoś, Gragett? - spytał sucho, jakby nie miała prawa mu przerwać. Pod niektórymi względami był tym samym Profesorem Snape'em, którego poznała, wtępując do Hogwartu. Nie dała się jednak ponieść tej myśli i hardo spojrzała mu w oczy.

-Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy ustalić zasady naszej współpracy? W końcu jesteśmy _partnerami_. - Włożyła w to zdanie całą siłę woli. Używała tego tonu głównie wtedy, gdy chciała odebrać rozmówcy chęć wszczynania dyskusji.  
Skrzywił się dokładnie tak, jak później robił to, słysząc nieskładne odpowiedzi uczniów podczas lekcji Eliksirów.

- Miałaś na myśli ustalenie tego, co ty masz robić, Gragett? Nie mogę ci w tym pomóc. – oświadczył chłodno, znajdując w końcu odpowiedni fragment tekstu. Wyciągnął pióro i pergamin, kładąc je obok otwartego tomu. Gdy nie ruszyła się z miejsca, wyprostował się, patrząc na nią z góry, a jego brew drgnęła, zwiastując pewną nerwowość.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Gragett. - syknął, pochylając się lekko w jej stronę. - Nie istnieje nic, co zmusiłoby mnie do nawiązania współpracy z tępą szóstoklasistką. Idź i zajmij się czymkolwiek, co uważasz za słuszne i przestań mi przeszkadzać. Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie _mam_ co robić.

Aż się zapowietrzyła. Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie dotarło do niej, że miał rację - niezaprzeczalnie wyszła na idiotkę. Okazała się dobrą uczennicą, która zamiast postępować zgodnie z własną opinią, grzecznie czeka na osobę, z którą ma się uczyć. Tak, jakby nie miała własnego rozumu - najważniejsze są instrukcje nauczyciela i postępowanie zgodnie z zaleceniami. Czego właściwie się spodziewała? Że spotkają się tutaj, by uciąć sobie miłą pogawędkę i spisać w punktach plan zajęć? Poczuła się, jakby uderzył ją w twarz. Jeszcze gorsze było to, że w głębi duszy zrozumiała własne postępowanie – nie dała mu ani jednego powodu, by odnosił się do niej z szacunkiem. Szacunkiem, którego nachalnie żądała, zaślepiona dumą własną.  
Bez słowa wróciła do swojej ławki i biorąc torbę na ramię, udała się najdalszy od biurka kąt sali. Wstyd i żal dławiły ją w gardle – cieszyła się, że nie musi się odzywać.

* * *

Przy biurku nauczycielskim siedziało się zdecydowanie wygodniej. Blat na odpowiedniej wysokości, przestrzeń wystarczająca, by rozłożyć na niej notatki – coś, na co nie mógł pozwolić sobie, siedząc w ławce. Jego obecność tutaj była co prawda czysto formalna – Profesor McGonagall rzuciła na salę zaklęcie, łączące ją z wykresem frekwencji. Ktoś, kto myślał, że Severus Snape podzieli się pracą z kimkolwiek, był w błędzie. Można było go zmusić do przebywania w czyimś towarzystwie, nikt jednak nie mógł wymusić nawiązania przez niego współpracy. Spóźnił się, całkowicie pochłonięty lekturą ksiąg w bibliotece, udało mu się jednak wszystkie je wypożyczyć – dziesięć ciężkich tomów spoczywało teraz dookoła. Otworzył kolejny z nich, szukając wybranego hasła. Po chwili znalazł, czego szukał:

_Asphodelus gracilis (r. złotogłowowe) - roślina pochodząca z kladu Auphyllophyta. Występuje na obszarach morza śródziemnego, możliwe jest jednak wyhodowanie jej w warunkach zamkniętych, przy zapewnieniu odpowiedniej aury. W kodeksach starożytnej magii Asphodelus Gracilis symbolizuje śmierć, świat zmarłych, żal, smutek, sentymentalizm, pokorę i wieczność. Wielu wybitnych magów na podstawie tej rośliny próbowało stworzyć Kamień Filozoficzny, czego dopiero w 1351 roku dokonał francuski alchemik Nicholas Flamel. Zarówno kwiaty, jak i łodyga Złotogłowu są wysoko cenionymi składnikami w sztuce warzenia Eliksirów – wyciąg z korzenia tej rośliny działa kojąco na układ nerwowy, zaś suszone przez trzydzieści trzy dni płatki mogą wprowadzić w stan śpiączki. Poniżej znajduje się cała lista zastosowań, w 1586 roku zatwierdzona przez..._

Z trzaskiem zamknął książkę, wyraźnie niezadowolony. Spojrzał na szkic eliksiru, dokładnie rozpisany na dwudziestu czterech stronach – do skończenia brakowało już niewiele. Potrzebował przede wszystkim informacji – rzetelnych i szczegółowych, pochodzących z badań prywatnych. Mikstura nasenna na bazie waleriany nie była żadną nowością – w niewielkich dawkach podawano ją pacjentom, a przedawkowanie prowadziło do śpiączki. Wiedział, że nie chodzi wyłącznie o modyfikację – co podsunął mu profesor Muspratt - lecz o sam składnik, którym były płatki złotogłowu. _Żal, smutek, sentymentalizm, pokorę i wieczność..._ Westchnął z irytacją. Piołun chroni organizm. Waleriana działa usypiająco. Złotogłów może ją wzmocnić, ale stanowi przeciwwagę dla ochronnej funkcji bylicy. Wszystko się eliminuje.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i spokojnie oczyścił umysł. Musi napisać to jeszcze raz, po kolei. Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym biorąc kolejny arkusz pergaminu, umoczył pióro w inkauście i u samej góry napisał wąskim, pochyłym pismem:

_Wywar Żywej Śmierci._

Tak - to była dobra nazwa.

* * *

Twarz Hermiony wyrażała determinację. Przez cały czas zatopiona była w „Historii Zaklęć" -musiała wiedzieć wszystko, zanim podejdzie do pierwszej próby. Zaklęcie składało się z kilkunastu słów, które należało wymówić niewerbalnie, w myślach nadając akcent. Było dosyć skomplikowane – polegało na tym, by wytworzyć wokół siebie realistyczną bańkę, przekształcającą rzeczywistość dookoła. Był to jeden z przydatniejszych uroków, który w walce pozwalał na oszukanie przeciwnika – mógł się okazać nieoceniony. Mimo to, o ile księga mówiła prawdę, w ciągu stuleci od jego wynalezienia bardzo niewiele czarownic i czarodziejów zdołało ten czar opanować. Rozłożyła cały opis na kilka najważniejszych części i całość przeczytała po raz siódmy – znała już wszystko na pamięć. Z westchnieniem zacisnęła dłonie na krawędzi ławki, wolno podnosząc się z krzesła. Najwyższy czas przynajmniej podjąć się próby. Zerknęła na swojego towarzysza i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się lekko – był tak pochłonięty pracą, że nie zauważyłby nawet Voldemorta, gdyby ten stanął naprzeciw. Zaśmiała się na to wyobrażenie, choć był to humor raczej czarny. Musiała jednak przyznać, że podoba jej się jego sylwetka, pochylona nisko nad biurkiem. Na twarzy odmalowane miał zacięcie, a w zmarszczone czoło wskazywało na intensywny proces myślenia. Po chwili jednak wróciła myślami do zadania – wymagało pełnego skupienia i nienagannej samokontroli.

Zakasała rękawy szaty i biorąc głęboki oddech, powoli podniosła różdżkę.

* * *

Huk rozległ się taki, jakby zawaliło się sklepienie. Szyby prysnęły w drobny mak a ławki odleciały do tyłu, roztrzaskując się o ścianę. Wszystkie szklane przedmioty pękły. Z regałów pospadały książki, popiersia i zwoje. Wstrząsnęło całym biurkiem – Snape zrobił kleksa, a kałamarz z atramentem spadł z biurka, wybuchając czarą smugą na podłodze. Zszokowany spojrzał na zrujnowaną część sali, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje – po chwili zerwał się, wściekłym ruchem różdżki przerywając zaklęcie ochronne.  
Dziewczyna stała na środku sali – cała i zdrowa - wstrząśnięta wpatrując się w niego z bezcelowo uniesionymi rękoma. Jej różdżka leżała na podłodze, czarna od sadzy i żałośnie złamana na pół. Powoli spuściła wzrok, patrząc nią z okrągłymi z zaskoczenia oczami. On również stał jak wmurowany, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa – pył powoli opadał, w złowieszczej ciszy między nimi.

- Ja... chciałam... _Deus Illusio_... - wymamrotała, a kolana się pod nią ugięły. Drżącymi palcami dotykała kawałków zwęglonego drewna, bezgłośnie poruszając wargami.

Tama pękła. Nie panując nad sobą, z całej siły kopnął szczątki jej różdżki, aż odleciały pod ścianę. Złapał ją za włosy, z morderczą furią unosząc jej głowę do góry tak mocno, że aż krzyknęła.

- CZYŚ TY ROZUM POSTRADAŁA?! - ryknął, odrzucając ją tak, że uderzyła plecami o regał, potykając się o rozrzucone książki i fragmenty zniszczonych mebli. Miał ochotę przyłożyć jej w twarz, lub najchętniej zatłuc na śmieć. - RZUCIŁAŚ, KRETYNKO, ZAKLĘCIE ZBROJNE W ZAMKNIĘTEJ PRZESTRZENI!

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Do sali zaklęć wpadła wicedyrektoka wraz z profesorem Musprattem. Ujrzawszy stan pomieszczania, gwałtownie chwyciła się za serce, z przerażeniem obserwując tę scenę. Oboje – on i Hermiona zastygli w bezruchu, obserwując profesor McGonagall. Ta z trudem złapała oddech, słabym ruchem wspierając się dłonią o framugę. Jej usta były blade jak papier, podobnie jak reszta twarzy. Po chwili zszokowanym głosem udało jej się wykrztusić:

-Snape, Gragett... co wyście zrobili? - wyglądała, jakby miała w każdej chwili dostać zawału. Profesor Muspratt okazał się natomiast trzeźwiejszy i szybko podszedł do uczniów, omijając największe przeszkody.

- Czy któreś z was jest ranne? Nie? Są cali, Minerwo. – zwrócił się do starszej czarownicy, która wciąż nie doszła do siebie. - Panie Snape, Panno Gragett, za mną. Do mojego gabinetu.

* * *

Mistrz Eliksirów zamknął za nimi drzwi, machnięciem różdżki przywołując przed biurko dwa krzesła. Minął ich energicznym krokiem, kolejnym zaklęciami zapalając więcej świec w pomieszczeniu.

-Siadać. - syknął, sam z tego rezygnując. Stał wyprostowany z rękoma skrzyżowanymi za plecami, mierząc ich groźnym spojrzeniem. - Żądam wyjaśnień.

Usiadł sztywno, nie patrząc w stronę Gragett. Wciąż była roztrzęsiona, ale z małym opóźnieniem zajęła miejsce obok. Widząc, że nie jest w stanie się odezwać, niechętnie przyjął to na siebie. Spojrzał na profesora Muspratta i starając się zachować spokój, zaczął opowiadać:

- Eksplozja nie jest moją winą, profesorze. Wybuch, który nastąpił jest dziełem obecnej tu Gragett - nawet, jeśli udaje, że jej nie ma. – warknął, kątem oka zerkając na dziewczynę. - Z tego, co zrozumiałem, próbowała rzucić zaklęcie _Deus Illusio_. - jego wargi uniosły się w krzywym uśmiechu – najwyraźniej nie doczytawszy fragmentu, głoszącego, że jest to magia o ładunku zbyt potężnym, by wytrzymała go sala od zaklęć. Jej różdżka została złamana i całkowicie zniszczona.

Na te słowa w oczach Hermiony stanęły z trudem powstrzymywane łzy. Zaciskała pięści na spódnicy tak mocno, że zbielały jej kłykcie. Oboje – ona i Snape drgnęli jednak, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów otwartą dłonią silnie uderzył w stół.

- I TY JEJ NA TO POZWOLIŁEŚ? - wrzasnął, dając upust swojej furii. -CUD, ŻE RZUCIŁA ZAKLĘCIE OCHRONNE, INACZEJ ZNISZCZYŁABY PÓŁ ZAMKU! SPODZIEWAŁEM SIĘ, ŻE BĘDZIESZ MĄDRZEJSZY, CHŁOPCZE!

Snape z wściekłością spojrzał na Opiekuna swojego domu, najwyraźniej urażony do głębi. Nie mógł się jednak odezwać, bo starszy czarodziej po szybkim złapaniu oddechu, kontynuował:

- Będąc świadom konsekwencji jej czynu, powinieneś temu zaradzić – warknął, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. - Nie zrobiłeś tego, co oznacza, że nie wiedziałeś, że zamierza je rzucić. Powiedz mi, Snape – czego nie zrozumiałeś w słowie „współpraca"?

Niechętnie odwrócił wzrok, powstrzymując cisnące się na język słowa. Był zły – nie tylko narzucono mu niechciane towarzystwo, ale w dodatku – odpowiedzialność za nią. Siedział teraz przed doprowadzonym do pasji Musprattem, obok tej kudłatej idiotki, która nie raczyła się nawet odezwać. Nie dość, że oboje stracą punkty i najpewniej zarobią szlaban, to jeszcze on, _Severus Snape_, będzie musiał naprawić spowodowane przez nią zniszczenia. Każdym nerwem czuł wściekłość, która dosłownie wrzała mu w żyłach. Spojrzał jednak prosto na groźną, ściągniętą gniewem twarz profesora i ostatkiem woli zmusił się, by powiedzieć:

- Rozumiem słowo „współpraca", profesorze. Gwarantuję, że następnym razem wejdzie ono w życie.


	9. Chapter 9

Wielkie, białe płatki łagodnie wirowały w powietrzu, opadając na wszechobecną, miękką kołdrę śniegu otulającą Hogwart. W porze południowej krużganki zamku wypełnione były studentami, których śmiech i rozmowy odznaczały się kłębami białej pary ulatniającej się zza owiniętych ciepłymi szalikami twarzy. Czuć było atmosferę zbliżających się świąt Bożego Narodzenia – nikt nie miał głowy do nauki, wszyscy myśleli już tylko o przerwie świątecznej. W ostatnich dniach Wielką Salę ozdobiły długo wyczekiwane, wysokie po sklepienie choinki i zapierające dech w piersiach dekoracje – lśniące delikatnym blaskiem złoto-czerwone gwiazdy i imponujących rozmiarów jemioły, kwitnące białymi owocami.

Hermiona Granger siedziała na jednej z kamiennych ławek, ogrzewając między kolanami dłonie, które mimo rękawiczek zdążyły już skostnieć z zimna. Dawno minął czas, gdy mogła przejść się po błoniach, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem – w chwili obecnej brnięcie przez śnieg oznaczało ubranie przemoczone aż do kolan. Długie przerwy spędzała więc na dziedzińcu pomiędzy dwoma skrzydłami szkoły, od czasu do czasu obserwując uczniów lub przysłuchując się ich rozmowom. Lubiła te chwile samotności – po ostatniej, pamiętnej porażce bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Wciąż jeszcze odrabiała szlaban, który trwać miał do samej przerwy i polegał na pomocy pani Pomfrey w sporządzaniu mikstur leczniczych. Nie było to zadanie nieprzyjemne, ale wyjątkowo pracochłonne i trudne.

Tamtego dnia Ravenclaw stracił przez nią tyle punktów, że w tym roku o Pucharze Domów Krukoni mogli zapomnieć. Wszyscy byli na nią wściekli i mocno dawano jej to odczuć. Poza zwykłym chłodem i ignorowaniem jej obecności, uczniowie ostentacyjnie milkli gdy akurat przechodziła obok. Sprawiało jej to przykrość, nie użalała się jednak nad sobą, w pełni świadoma faktu, że na to zasłużyła. Schowała dłonie w rękawach, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na okna sali zaklęć. Ukłuło ją wspomnienie głębokiego rozczarowania w oczach profesora Flitwicka – zawsze uważał ją za swoją ulubioną uczennicę, a ona go zawiodła. Prawdę mówiąc, wolałaby żeby się zdenerwował - krzyczał, jak zrobił to profesor Muspratt. Na pewno czułaby się lepiej, niż mając w głowie dręczący obraz smutku odmalowanego na twarzy Mistrza Zaklęć. Z powrotem opuściła głowę, wpatrując się w swoje stopy. W ostatnim tygodniu nigdy tak nie pragnęła mieć przy sobie Krzywołapa, z mruczeniem ocierającego się o jej nogi. Zawsze, gdy była smutna, wskakiwał jej na kolana, szorstkim pyszczkiem trącając policzek. Kochany Krzywołapek... nigdy o nic nie pytał i był z nią bez względu na wszystko. Była jego panią, której wdzięczność okazywał na swój własny, koci sposób – broniąc jej i przynosząc trofea z codziennych wypraw w nieznane.

Najbardziej z tego wszystkiego bolała ją jednak złość Severusa Snape'a, który od teraz na każdym kroku psychicznie się nad nią znęcał. Powiedzieć, że był szorstki to mało – często bywał wręcz okrutny, wytykając jej potknięcia i niewiedzę. Po trzech codziennie spędzanych z nim godzinach, nieraz miała ochotę rzucić się w poduszkę i gorzko płakać z upokorzenia. Powstrzymywała się jednak, nie chcąc okazać słabości – dawała z siebie najwięcej, ile tylko mogła. Każdego dnia zaciskała zęby, postępując zgodnie do jego zaleceń, bez najmniejszego nawet zająknienia. Miała nadzieję, że w końcu go to przełamie – doceni jej ciężką pracę i przestanie się tak zachowywać. Pogrążona w myślach nie zauważyła, że ktoś zajął miejsce obok. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dopiero kaszel, który rozległ się tuż nad jej uchem – z zaskoczeniem odwróciła głowę. Kaszlącą okazała się Gryfonka, której twarz pokrywały rumieńce a nos był zdrowo czerwony – sądząc po rozluźnionym szaliku i białych śladach na szacie, dopiero co brała udział w wielkiej wojnie na śnieżki.

- Przepraszam, można? - wykrztusiła, starając się opanować kaszel – wybacz, że nie zapytałam, ale zabrakło mi już oddechu.

- Oczywiście, jest wolne – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona, przesuwając swoją torbę. Nie miała nic przeciw towarzystwu, choć zwykle siedziała sama. Nagle przypomniała sobie, że wciąż ma ingrediencje, zdobyte dla Madame Pomfrey – o ile dobrze pamiętała, w jej torbie spoczywał woreczek z plastrami korzenia omanu. - I... jeśli chcesz, mam coś na kaszel. Może być odrobinę gorzkie, ale działa natychmiastowo.

- Naprawdę? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - byłabym bardzo...- nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania, bo znów napadł ją atak kaszlu.

-Tak. Chwilowo pomagam Pani Pomfrey uzupełniać zapasy leków. - wyjęła sakiewkę i rozwiązawszy ją, podała Gryfonce cienki, wciąż świeży plasterek. - Musisz ssać go przez chwilę, powoli oddychając przez nos.

Nieznajoma z wdzięcznością przyjęła medykament i po chwili, zgodnie z jej słowami, zdołała opanować dolegliwość.

-Dziękuję, uratowałaś mi życie – zażartowała, poprawiając szalik. - Choć muszę przyznać, że rzeczywiście smakuje okropnie.

Dopiero teraz Hermiona mogła jej się przyjrzeć. Dziewczyna była dość ładna – nie nazwałaby jej pięknością, ale życzliwość i energia jej osoby znacząco dodawała urody.  
Owalną twarz okalały pukle kasztanowych włosów, uciekających spod krzywo założonej czapki – ich barwa ładnie współgrała z zielonym kolorem oczu. Odpowiedziała jej uśmiechem, chowając zamkniętą już paczuszkę.

- Czemu siedzisz tu samotnie? Widziałam cię już kilka razy, ale zawsze byłaś sama – Gryfonka przerwała, tym razem donośnie kichając. - Przepraszam, to chyba przeziębienie. Dość często mnie łapie.

-Nie ma za co, na zdrowie – odpowiedziała rozbawiona Hermiona. Zapamiętała jednak tę wzmiankę – następnym razem musi wybrać inne miejsce, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś ją zapamiętał. - Lubię czasem tu posiedzieć, by trochę oczyścić myśli. Najbardziej pomaga mi w tym spacer, pod warunkiem, że nie ma śniegu.

-Celna uwaga. Mam szaty przemoczone do pasa! - jęknęła dziewczyna. - Nie jest dobrze przyjaźnić się z chłopakami, oni nigdy nie wyrastają z morderczych wojen na śnieżki – mrugnęła do niej. - Naprawdę dziękuję za pomoc. Gdy będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności. Nazywam się Lily Evans. - dodała, wyciągając rękę.

Usłyszawszy to Hermiona poczuła się, jakby uderzył w nią piorun. W pierwszej chwili poderwała się z ławki, szarpnięciem podnosząc swoją torbę. Dopiero widząc zaskoczenie w oczach niedoszłej koleżanki, zreflektowała się i zmuszając do uśmiechu, szybko uścisnęła jej dłoń.

- Przepraszam, właśnie mi się przypomniało, że muszę natychmiast skorzystać z biblioteki. Jestem Henriette Gragett.

Zanim przyszła Pani Potter zdążyła usłyszeć jej imię, Hermiona już biegła korytarzem, z sercem walącym tak, jakby miało połamać jej żebra.

* * *

Przez resztę dnia nie mogła już skupić uwagi. Z rozkojarzeniem słuchała wykładu profesora Binns'a na temat kongresu praw czarodziejów w 1541 roku, wyłapując zaledwie co drugie słowo. Na Numerologii omal nie pomyliła wartości gramatycznych, co spotkało się z surową uwagą profesor Vector. Ostatnimi zajęciami były dwie godziny Transmutacji, które przebiegły w miarę sprawnie, na szczęście obywając się bez potknięć.  
_To był zły ruch._  
Ta myśl nie dawała jej spokoju – wiedziała, że jej reakcja była błędna. Nie powinna była okazywać emocji, tylko spokojnie się przedstawić i z udawanym żalem powiedzieć, że musi iść na zajęcia. Cholera jasna! Jak mogła na pierwszy rzut oka nie rozpoznać matki swojego przyjaciela? Widziała ją przecież na zdjęciach, przedstawiających członków Zakonu Feniksa, tylko o kilka lat starszą. Musi szybko wymyślić, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Nie pozwolić Lily się odwdzięczyć, czy przeciwnie – jak najszybciej znaleźć powód, by sprawa została zamknięta? Nie. Nie wolno jej się narażać na kontakt. Powinna o tym zapomnieć, mając nadzieję, że tamta postąpi tak samo.  
W głowie Hermiony Granger po raz pierwszy pojawiła się myśl, godna domu Salazara Slytherina – _Głupi, gryfoński honor_. Po Gryffindorze zawsze należy się spodziewać rewanżu_._ Wiedziała o tym aż za dobrze – to była prawda. Gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, przyjęłaby sobie za punkt honoru nie tylko okazanie wdzięczności, ale i pomoc wyobcowanej uczennicy w integracji z innymi. Prawdopodobnie myślałaby, że dziewczyna jest przestraszona, bo nie ma żadnych przyjaciół i - co najbardziej ją przerażało – spróbowałaby się z nią _zaprzyjaźnić.  
_Tego dnia bardzo dobrze zrozumiała niechęć Ślizgonów do Gryfonów. Niepotrzebna nikomu szlachetność, bezsensowna walka o dobro. Świat widziany wyłącznie w czarno-białych barwach – to właśnie kryło się za sztandarem lwa.

* * *

Szybkim krokiem przemierzała korytarz, kierując się w stronę sali zaklęć. _Musisz być chłodna. Musisz myśleć logicznie_. Szata łopotała za nią, obijając się o balustrady._ Pozbyć się uczuć. Zrobić, co będzie trzeba_. Książki łomotały w torbie, która boleśnie uderzała o biodro. _Nawet jeśli to podłe – nie robisz tego dla siebie_. Dłonie zaciskały się w pięści, a kłykcie stawały się białe. _Jeśli nie chcesz przegrać, naucz się wykorzystywać ludzi_. Minęła końską zbroję, nie zwalniając tempa. _Będąc panią sytuacji, jesteś w stanie zapobiec_ _katastrofie_. Stanęła w końcu przed drzwiami, łapiąc głęboki oddech. _Pierwsi polegną ci, którzy najpierw wykażą się odwagą_.

* * *

_Muszę to przetestować. Zrozumieć każdy składnik pod każdym możliwym kątem._  
Nie było innego wyjścia. Z zacięciem spoglądał na trzymany w dłoni czarny notatnik, kartkując go bez pośpiechu. Każda, co do jednej, strona pokryta była gęsto notatkami, zajmującymi całą jej przestrzeń. Dwadzieścia różnych kombinacji wykorzystania każdej ingrediencji. Oznaczało to około dwustu próbek eliksirów, był tylko jeden problem – potrzebował je _przetestować_.  
Pierwszą myślą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, było samodzielne wypicie eliksiru – aż prychnął, jak idiotyczny był to pomysł. Dokładnie w stylu Gragett. Jakim cudem ta dziewczyna nie trafiła do Gryffindoru? Ten dom pasował do niej idealnie. Miała dobre oceny, ale to za mało na Ravenclaw. O wiele za mało – brakowało jej pewnego wyrachowania i trzeźwej oceny rzeczywistości.  
Jednakże po tamtym, widowiskowym początku zmuszony był – chcąc nie chcąc – do rozpoczęcia z nią współpracy. Muspratt oszczędził mu szlabanu, ale sowicie pozbawił punktów, grożąc przy tym innymi nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami w razie okazania nieposłuszeństwa.  
Szacunek, jaki mimo wszystko żywił do Mistrza Eliksirów nie pozwalał na jakikolwiek sprzeciw – Severus potulnie jak baranek wykonywał jego polecenia. Mało który Opiekun był w stanie tak przywiązać do siebie uczniów, jak to Muspratt uczynił ze Ślizgonami. Pod jego spojrzeniem wszyscy grali jak w zegarku. Stawali się pełni pokory, grzeczni i prawdomówni – niebywałe, jak na Slytherin. I choć profesor nad nikim tak naprawdę się nie znęcał, ograniczając się do surowych repymend – Żaden student nie chciał być tym, który spadnie poniżej oczekiwań.

Tak więc po remoncie sali zaklęć, Severus Snape zmuszony był kontynuować z Gragett trzygodzinne wspólne praktyki. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to on w pomieszczeniu był tym, kto posiada różdżkę – ustalenie podziału ról okazało się banalnie proste. W praktyce miał więc swoją własną służącą, choć prędzej był skłonny ją nazwać _chłopcem na posyłki_. Nie dość, że niemalże płaska, to zupełnie pozbawiona seksapilu...  
Miała jednak delikatne ręce. A to, w połączeniu ze sztuką eliksirowarstwa czyniło ją nieocenioną. W miarę upływu czasu powierzał jej coraz trudniejsze do przygotowywania składniki, które normalnie musiał sam kroić. Nigdy się nie pomyliła – zawsze dokladna do milimetra i całkiem niezła z czasem. Bardzo ułatwiało mu to pracę, nie zamierzał jej jednak chwalić – przeciwnie, był wyjątkowo złośliwy i nigdy nie podziękował. Tylko w ten sposób mógł wymierzyć karę i pokazać, gdzie jest jej miejsce – korzystał więc z tego skwapliwie, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja.  
Dlatego, gdy usłyszał, jak wchodzi, wolno odłożył pióro. Posłał jej długie spojrzenie, które nic dobrego nie zwiastowało.

- W samą porę, Gragett. Zamierzam dać ci awans – usta wykrzywiły się lekko w ironicznym, bezdusznym uśmiechu – Zaczynając od tego momentu, stajesz się królikiem doświadczalnym. Twoje zęby pozwalają mi przypuszczać, że będziesz w tym _całkiem_ niezła.


	10. Chapter 10

Nastąpiła w końcu długo wyczekiwana przez wszystkich przerwa. Tego roku rekordowa ilość uczniów na ten okres wracała do domu – zamek stał się cichy i wyludniony.  
Podczas posiłków długie stoły świeciły pustkami, a Pokoje Wspólne przepełniała nienaturalna wręcz cisza. Nie licząc nieśmiertelnej pani Pince, natknięcie się na kogoś w Bibliotece niemal graniczyło z cudem – wszystko to było rajem, przynajmniej dla Severusa Snape'a.  
Powoli dochodziła trzynasta, a on od godziny ósmej nieprzerwanie ślęczał w księgozbiorach. Pióro w bezlitosnym tempie kreśliło kolejne notatki, nie dając ręce chwili wytchnienia na krótką choćby gimnastykę.

Tegoroczne święta, podobnie jak pięć poprzednich, spędzić zamierzał w Hogwarcie. Tylko jeden raz, w pierwszej klasie Lily zdołała namówić go, by skorzystał z zaproszenia państwa Evans, którzy od kiedy zaczął przyjaźnić się z ich córką, nieustannie go do siebie zapraszali. Za każdym razem wykręcał się, chcąc jak najwięcej czasu spędzić z nią sam. Zazwyczaj dobrą wymówką było to, że matka mu tego zabrania – co było po części prawdą. Mimo tego, że nie zajmowała się nim i było jej obojętnie gdzie jest i co robi – wiedział, że nienawidziła sąsiadów i unikała jakichkolwiek kontaktów. W miasteczku szeptano, że jest wiedźmą i lepiej nie wchodzić jej w drogę – zawsze, gdy wychodziła po sprawunki, ludzie zasłaniali okna, ukradkiem się przeżegnując. Z tego względu Severus – podobnie jak ona, nigdy nie pokazywał się publicznie. Nauczył się, że każdego rodzaju wypadek – śmierć jednego z cieląt, czy zwykłe złamanie nogi w oczach mugoli zawsze był winą _wiedźmy_ lub jej _bękarta_.  
Było mu to całkiem na rękę, bo dzięki temu nikt go nigdy nie zaczepiał – od czasu, gdy po uderzeniu go kamieniem Bobby Collins spadł z dachu, uszkadzając sobie kręgosłup.

Państwo Evans okazali się jednak inni – jak przystało na mieszczan, którzy pewnego lata zakupili domek po zmarłej na jesieni starej pani Shackleton.  
Będąc lepiej wykształceni, zdawali się zupełnie nie przejmować pogłoskami krążącymi w miasteczku – o ile takowe w ogóle do nich docierały. Niecały tydzień po przeprowadzce zawitali do nich, zapewne w celach zawarcia znajomości z najbliższymi sąsiadami.  
Severus dobrze pamiętał tamten dzień – był brzydki, deszczowy wtorek. Jego ojca od kilku dni nie było w domu, co matka w zaciętym milczeniu przeżywała, na kuchennym palniku warząc mdły w zapachu eliksir. Zadaniem Severusa było trzymanie się od niej z daleka – wykonywał je sumiennie, siłą woli próbując zmusić trzymane w słoikach żaby, aby te zmieniły swój kolor. Drgnął, słysząc pukanie do drzwi, niepewny czy się nie przesłyszał. Do progów domu Snape'ów _nikt_ _nigdy nie pukał_. Dobiegł go jednak dźwięk kroków na dole, więc mimowolnie podszedł do okna, nieznacznie odsuwając zasłonę.  
Na ganku stało małżeństwo mugoli wraz z dwoma córkami – dziewczynką w jego wieku i drugą nieco młodszą. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by stwierdzić, że są niemagiczni – wyglądali dokładnie tak samo, jak zamożni mugole _z miasta._ Jego wzrok przykuła starsza z dziewczynek o długich, rudych włosach, ubrana w niebieski płaszczyk. Rozglądała się po zabłoconym podwórku, trzymając siostrę za rękę. Jej wzrok padł na jego okna i najwyraźniej go dostrzegła – uśmiechnęła się bowiem,przyjaźnie machając ręką. Czym prędzej odskoczył od okna – dokładnie w chwili, gdy rozległ się wrzask jego matki, która niecenzurowanymi krzykami przepędziła intruzów sprzed domu.

Prychnął na to wspomnienie, odkładając pióro. Już dawno pozbył się emocji i takie chwile rozpamiętywań zdarzały mu się rzadko. Tak czy siak – w domu na Spinner's End nie świętowano Bożego Narodzenia. Zresztą nawet, gdyby ten stan uległ zmianie, obchodziło go to niewiele.  
Był teraz zajęty warzeniem kilkunastu eliksirów naraz, więc nawet w razie potrzeby nie mógł opuścić zamku. Zaczął od tych, których sporządzenie zajmowało miesiąc, powoli przechodząc do mikstur coraz mniej czasochłonnych. Za dwa tygodnie Veritaserum z sokiem złotogłowu będzie już gotowe. Za kilka dni zakręci fiolkę wypełnioną_ Mentis Excessus_ – eliksirem wprowadzającym w trans, zaprawionym plasterkiem piołunu. Dziś przypadał dzień całkowitego ukończenia_ Paenitentii,_ której uzyskanie zajęło mu tydzień. Kazał Gragett punkt dziesiąta być w sali. Zawsze przychodziła na czczo – zabraniał jej jeść przed testami, które nieraz trwały cały dzień.  
Po kilku dniach zauważył, że wyraźnie zbladła, a pod oczami pojawiły się cienie. Nie zwracał na to jednak uwagi, całkowicie pochłonięty wynikami. Do niej należało żywienie się we własnym zakresie – nigdy by nie wpadł na to, że ciężko jest zejść jej do kuchni, by poprosić skrzaty o posiłek. Pojęcie szacunku wobec magicznych stworzeń było mu całkowicie obce – gdyby kiedykolwiek o tym usłyszał, uznałby ją za wariatkę.

* * *

- Pij. - podał jej małą czarkę, po brzegi wypełnioną płynem, przypominającym zabarwioną na zielono wodę o konsystencji oleju. Pachniał zdecydowanie dziwnie, ale nie odrzucająco – niechętnie ujęła naczynie, starając się nie rozlać zawartości.

Dawno przestała już pytać, który eliksir dostaje. Odpowiedź i tak nie nadchodziła, wzmagała jedynie irytację. Niektóre rozpoznawała – większość nie była niebezpieczna, więc zaciskając zęby wypijała, by za każdym razem przechodzić przez serię kolejnych upokorzeń. Patrzył na nią chłodno i wyczekująco, więc przystawiła naczynie do ust, powoli wypijając zawartość – była nieprzyjemnie słodkawa, ale nie tak, by zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

-Działanie uaktywni się w ciągu dziesięciu minut. W tym czasie, Gragett – machnął krótko różdżką. Jej ręce i kostki zderzyły się z impetem, ściśnięte niewidzialnymi więzami. - Pozostaniesz unieruchomiona. Na wypadek, gdyby przyszło ci do głowy na przykład wyskoczyć przez okno. Tak, jak poprzednim razem, skoncentruj się na mówieniu. Po około piętnastu minutach dostaniesz odpowiednią odtrutkę.

Gdy przychodziło co do czego, stawał się rzeczowy i pragmatyczny. Nie rzucał kąśliwymi uwagami, doszczętnie koncentrując się na pracy – tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu udawało jej się z nim wytrzymać. Było to coś, dzięki czemu wiedziała – nie, _odczuwała_ to, że celem wszystkiego jest nauka. Przyznawała sama przed sobą, że spędzone z nim godziny szybko odnosiły skutek – udzielane wskazówki i instrukcje każdego dnia poszerzały jej wiedzę i umiejętności. Obserwowała go, jak w skupieniu, gładząc usta koniuszkami palców, czyta swoje notatki. Trzymał brulion w jednej dłoni, z wolna przechadzając się po sali. _Ile on ma wzrostu?_ Sięgała mu do ramienia. Nie był dobrze zbudowany, ale szczupły i wysokiej postury. Dawno zauważyła też, że nie ma tłustych włosów – były po prostu lśniące i wiecznie posklejane, jakby nigdy nie spotkały grzebienia. Mimo to nie był ładny – niezdrowo blada cera i widoczne cienie pod oczami wyostrzały kościste rysy szczupłej twarzy. Miał ciemne oczy i gęste brwi, których dość niskie osadzenie upodobniało go do sępa. Całości dopełniał krzywy, haczykowaty nos i wąskie, blade usta sprawiające wrażenie popękanych. W całej jego postaci było jednak coś dziwnie, niewytłumaczalnie przyciągającego. Pewna szlachetność, stoicki spokój i inteligencja, którą emanował. Nie był _kujonem_ – miał po prostu rozum, z którego korzystał i którego w pełni był świadom. Nawet arogancja, podłość i okrucieństwo nie były w stanie tego ukryć – zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jego oczy wyrażały wyłącznie całkowite skupienie. W takich chwilach nieprzyjemny charakter odchodził w zapomniane –on sam stawał się w jakiś sposób piękny, piękny w swojej dojrzałości.

Zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. Na początku ogarnął ją smutek – _Nigdy nie będę tak dobra jak on_. Oczy zasnuły się mgłą,a a oddech stał się głębszy. _Nie poradzę sobie._ Wszystkie myśli powoli znikały z głowy, dając przestrzeń emocjom. Czuła żal tak głęboki, jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu – przed oczami miała obrazy, których nigdy nie chciałaby ujrzeć. _Jestem tak słaba, że tylko wszystkim zaszkodzę._

* * *

- Jak się czujesz, Gragett? - Dwa czarne punkty będące oczami Snape'a pochyliły się nad nią, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Nie była w stanie się odezwać, ale gdzieś z głębi podświadomości ciało wysyłało sygnał - „mów".

-Ja... umrę. - Powiedziała cicho, bezwiednie przechylając się na bok. Złapał ją w ostatniej chwili, zanim spadła z ławki. Zauważył, że jej mięśnie pozbawione były jakiegokolwiek napięcia.

-mów dalej. - rozkazał, jednocześnie bez większego trudu podnosząc ją. Była dość niska i szczupła, a co za tym idzie – niezbyt ciężka. Mógł ją co prawda przelewitować, ale zależało mu na tym, by odczuwała jego obecność – na wypadek, gdyby miała zapomnieć, że jest pod wpływem eliksiru.

-będę...ostatnia.. ze wszystkich. - Z trudem rozumiał, co mówi. Ułożył ją w kącie na podłodze, pozwalając oprzeć się o ścianę – sala pozbawiona była mebli, z których mogliby skorzystać. Sam przysunął sobie krzesło, przywołując pióro, kałamarz i notatnik, ostrożnie, by nie rozlać atramentu.

-dalej – syknął. Uniósł jej głowę, by cały czas na niego patrzyła. Tylko poprzez kontakt wzrokowy był w stanie wydobywać z niej słowa.

- Nic nie potrafię. Nikt mnie nie potrzebuje. -Szepnęła, patrząc na niego niewidzącym niczego wzrokiem. - Nie mam nikogo. Ja... nigdy nie będę miała.  
Zapisywał to wszystko, starając się nie spuścić z niej oczu – będzie musiał zainwestować w cholerne pióro samopiszące.

- Inni ludzie, Gragett. Co czujesz? -spytał, starając się nasycić te słowa pewną dozą przebicia. Najwyraźniej go usłyszała, bo przez jej twarz przebiegł grymas.

-Ja... nikogo nie pamiętam. Oni wszyscy... od dawna... nie żyją. Zostałam tylko ja. - nagle spojrzała prosto na niego, z oczami przepełnionymi udręką. - Severusie Snape, _Zabij mnie_.

Zaskoczyło go to tak, że omal nie zrobił kleksa. Patrzył w jej rozgorączkowane oczy, niemal pożerające go wzrokiem. Przez moment poczuł się, jakby znów był w Pokoju Życzeń – a ona, w jego władzy, trzęsąca się i przerażona. Otrząsnął się i stłumił dziwne uczucie w żołądku, odpychając tę myśl jak najdalej. Jakim cudem pamiętała jego imię i nazwisko? Coś było nie w porządku. _Paenitentia _wywoływała żal i depresję, koncentrując te uczucia w samym rdzeniu mózgu. Odcinała od świata zewnętrznego, od świadomości istnienia kogokolwiek poza własnym, wewnętrznym „ja". W oczach stanęły jej łzy – po chwili spływały już strumieniami, więc zmuszony był przywołać fiolkę z antidotum i pozwolić jej je wypić. Minęło kilka minut, zanim przestała wyć i nieco oprzytomniała – jej twarz wyrażała teraz tylko i wyłącznie głęboki wstyd, a policzki płonęły rumieńcem.

- Widzę, że znów myślisz trzeźwo, Gragett – wykrzywił usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. - To dobrze, bo akurat się składa, że masz całe dwadzieścia minut na przyniesienie mi z biblioteki wszystkich możliwych woluminów na temat _Asphodelus gracilis._

* * *

_(...)Biegłam korytarzem, wściekła jak osa – za każdym razem czułam się tak samo podle.  
Oh, Ginny, nie potrafisz sobie nawet wyobrazić, jaki on jest bezduszny!  
Jak to możliwe, że dwadzieścia lat tak bardzo go zmieniło? Nie mogę znaleźć odpowiedzi. Nie wiem, dlaczego zaraz po wydaniu Potterów przyszedł do Dumbledore'a oferując mu swoją służbę. Czyżby rzeczywiście – jak mówią Ron i Harry, zrobił to dla przykrywki, będąc szpiegiem Sama-Wiesz-Kogo? Wygląda na takiego. Może nie jest bezmyślnie okrutny, ale wydaje mi się, że jest dużo poważniej zapatrzony w ideologię Czarnego Pana niż reszta przyszłych śmierciożerców. Tamci robią to na pokaz a on – to straszne, ale zdaje się z nią utożsamiać. Kilka razy usłyszałam, jak rozmawiał o tym z Averym. On gardzi nimi wszystkimi, jednak wydaje się wierzyć w to, co mówi. Jak by zareagował gdyby wiedział, że jestem jedną z tych szlam? Na szczęście o tym nie wie. Gragettowie to rodzina magiczna od pokoleń – profesor McGonagall zaproponowała mi to nazwisko jako krewna tego rodu. Powiedziała, że w czasach, gdy Tom Riddle jest niemal u szczytu potęgi, czysta krew będzie mi ochroną. Mam teraz także inny problem – jakiś czas temu poznałam matkę Harry'ego. Byłam na tyle głupia, że nie rozpoznałam jej od razu – usiadła koło mnie na dziedzińcu, zanosząc się kaszlem. Wspominałam ci, że mój szlaban polegał na pracy z Madame Pomfrey? Miałam przy sobie oman, dałam jej więc plasterek.  
Powiedziała, że ma u mnie dług wdzięczności – niezwykle mi to ciąży. Już kilka razy próbowała do mnie podejść, na szczęście tego uniknęłam. Teraz nie ma jej w zamku, więc mogę na chwilę odetchnąć.  
Ginny, muszę sprawić, by ona mnie znienawidziła! Nie ma innego wyjścia, nie zdołam wiecznie się ukrywać. Ostatniego dnia przed wyjazdem, czułam na sobie wzrok jej i Jamesa Pottera – to było takie uczucie, jakby ścigał cię Sama-Wiesz-Kto. Cóż, Harry na pewno nie byłby zadowolony z takiego porównania... dobrze go rozumiem. Czuję się podle i nie wiem, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. To znaczy – wiem, ale nie potrafię o tym myśleć. Nie potrafię się zdobyć na wyrachowanie, bezczelność i arogancję. W takich chwilach bardzo chciałabym być Ślizgonką – to, co im przychodzi z łatwością, mnie nie chce przejść przez gardło._

Odłożyła pióro i jeszcze raz przeczytała list. Pokój Wspólny był pusty, a w kominku palił się ogień. Westchnęła, zaginając kartkę wpół, po czym schowała ją do podręcznika. Żar przyjemnie muskał jej skórę, przez co była śpiąca i zmęczona. Wstała, powoli się przeciągając. _Muszę udać się na pokątną i przygarnąć jakiegoś kota_ – pomyślała sennie, kierując się w stronę schodów. Miała już dość myślenia o problemach, o Lily i o Snape'u.

Pokonywała stopień za stopniem, pragnąc już znaleźć się w łóżku.  
Gdy wreszcie dotarła do dormitorium, niecierpliwie nałożyła piżamę i zgasiwszy światło otuliła się chłodną kołdrą.

_Tej nocy miała sen. Znalazła się w sali zaklęć, zamknięta w niej z Jamesem Potterem. Stał odwrócony plecami, patrząc w bulgoczący kociołek. „Gdzie jest Severus Snape"? Spytała, rozglądając się po klasie. Rozległ się cichy śmiech, ku przerażeniu Hermiony powoli przeradzający się w chichot. „Widzisz ten dom, szlamo?" słowa spadły na nią niczym grom, ciężkim echem odbijając się po ścianach. „Więc patrz!" I wtedy zobaczyła. W progu pokoju dziecięcego Mistrz Eliksirów leżał martwy na podłodze, a Lily Evans krzyknęła tak,_ _że Hermiona obudziła się z wrzaskiem._

* * *

**_Notka od autorki:  
Hop hop! Od teraz rozdziały w godzinach popołudniowych, raz dziennie. Choć może się zdarzyć, że następny jeszcze dziś w nocy. Komentujcie!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notka od autorki:**

**Na wstępie – dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Są mi pomocą i motywacją. Jeśli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia, nie krępujcie się ich wyrazić.**  
**Następnie małe info: Od teraz niektóre rozdziały mogą się pojawić w odstępie jednodniowym od poprzedniego. Dostałam nagłej weny na tekst o Draco i Yaxley'u, więc teraz piszę równolegle. Ale obiecuję, że następny rozdział „Nigdy nie próbuj..." dziś przed północą! (14 grudnia)**  
**Trzecia sprawa: Od tego momentu kanon będzie się naginał. Nie jakoś niewiarygodnie, ale będzie kilka zmian – przeżyjecie?**  
**I to by było na tyle.**

* * *

Boże Narodzenie oraz Nowy Rok minęły szybko i bez echa. Oboje byli zbyt pochłonięci pracą, by mieć czas na świętowanie lub chociażby poświęcenie temu myśli. Prawdę mówiąc – całkowicie się zatracili, gdzieś po drodze gubiąc poczucie czasu. Snape w końcu podzielił się z nią szczegółami pracy nad Wywarem Żywej Śmierci, co przyjęła z niezwykłym entuzjazmem – nie tylko zdecydowała się pomagać mu mu we własnym zakresie, ale też spędzała z nim długie godziny na dyskusji i wymianie poglądów. Snape miał do tego podejście czysto indywidualne, ale zdołała go przekonać do niektórych utrwalonych metod, powszechnych w Elksirowarstwie. Ich współpraca rozwijała się nad wyraz dobrze i wszystko wskazywało na to, że ma szansę zakończyć się sukcesem.  
Dlatego tego ranka, gdy Hermiona zeszła na śniadanie, przeżyła szok, widząc Wielką Salę na powrót zapełnioną uczniami. Wszyscy wrócili już z ferii, teraz żywo rozmawiając o tym, jak komu minęły Święta. Podeszła do swojego stołu, szukając wzrokiem partnera. Dostrzegłszy go w tłumie Ślizgonów, uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie - był więcej niż niezadowolony z ponownego spotkania kolegów. Sięgnęła po maślaną bułeczkę, nakładając sobie trochę dżemu – już jutro zaczynały się lekcje, więc przyda się zapas energii.

* * *

Szła korytarzem do Sali Zaklęć, planując już, jakie książki wypożyczy wkrótce z Biblioteki. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zdołała całkowicie zapomnieć o problemach, skupiając się na sprawach bieżących. Jedną z nich była niedawna decyzja Snape'a o konieczności zmiany pracowni – chciał dostać klasę Eliksirów, przydzieloną parze Gryfonów. Negocjacje w tej kwestii spadły na nią – szukała więc argumentów, pozwalających na taką zamianę. Minęła schody prowadzące na piętro i skręciła w lewo, kierując się do sali – stanęła jednak jak wryta, zobaczywszy, kto stoi przed drzwiami.  
Nim zdążyła pomyśleć, przycisnęła się do ściany obok zbroi – modląc się, by dwójka studentów zdecydowała się pójść w drugą stronę.

- Trochę mnie to martwi, Remusie. - usłyszała dziewczęcy głos, bez dwóch zdań należący do jej największego zagrożenia. - Chyba ją wtedy wystraszyłam. Nie mogę jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego patrzy na mnie tak wrogo. Była dla mnie taka miła, było mi jej naprawdę szkoda...  
- Za bardzo się przejmujesz, Lily. Nie bądź taka sentymentalna – Hermiona usłyszała śmiech, bez wątpienia należący do Lupina. Poczuła zimny dreszcz, przebiegający jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Może jest po prostu zazdrosna? Słyszałem gdzieś, że jest w parze ze Snape'm w tym szkolnym kółku naukowym. Wiesz jak to jest z dziewczynami. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego zerwała się jak oparzona, po usłyszeniu twojego nazwiska.

- Że co? - w głosie Lily zabrzmiało szczere zdziwienie. - Więc jest koleżanką Seva? Na Merlina, przecież my się od dawna nie przyjaźnimy!

- Widocznie nawet nie musicie. Cała szkoła wie, że Smarkerus się w tobie podkochuje – dodał złośliwie trzeci głos, który najwyraźniej właśnie się pojawił.

- Przestań go tak nazywać! - warknęła Evans, której wcale nie było do śmiechu.

- No co? Bo niby nieprawda? - odciął się nieznajomy, który według sporego prawdopodobieństwa mógł się okazać członkiem rodu Blacków. - Jak myślisz, Evans, czemu James go tak nienawidzi? Bo w pierwszej klasie udowodnił, że lepiej się zna na eliksirach? - zadrwił, wyraźnie mając na względzie rozdrażnienie przyszłej żony przyjaciela.

- Może lepiej się stąd zabierzemy? - do akcji szybko wkroczył Lupin, nie chcąc dopuścić, by ta dwójka się pokłóciła. - Skoro już przyszedłeś Syriuszu, to nie mamy już na kogo tu czekać.

Interwencja wyraźnie poskutkowała, bo Lily prychnęła tylko, a po chwili rozległ się dźwięk kroków, wskazujący na oddalenie się Gryfonów. Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, na wszelki wypadek decydując się odczekać jeszcze kilka minut. Serce waliło jej jak młotem a poziom adrenaliny nie zdążył jeszcze opaść. A więc Severus Snape był zakochany w matce Harry'ego. Z tego powodu James mu dokuczał, a Mistrz Eliksirów znęcał się nad synem wroga. Cicho wśliznęła się do sali, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W głowie kołotało jej od nadmiaru nowych informacji. Zrodziło się także pytanie – dlaczego w takim razie Snape wydał Voldemortowi Potterów?

* * *

- Stoją tu testrale, Gragett? - z zamyślenia wyrwało ją to zdanie, wypowiedziane nieco zirytowanym głosem przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Spojrzała a niego zdezorientowana, nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi.  
- Nie wiem, gdzie jesteś umysłem, ale zdecydowanie nie przy tym, co robisz. - sarknął, zakorkowując butlekę wypełnioną Veritaserum. -jeden zły ruch, a pół zamku ponownie wyleci w powietrze. Jedynie pół kropli jadu grzbietopręga dzieli cię od eksplozji.

Potrząsnęła lekko głową, odkładając wspominaną ingrediencję. Była skupiona na warzeniu, ale myśli zbyt zaprzątały jej głowę, by była w stanie rozmawiać.

- Przepraszam, jestem dziś nie w formie. - wyrwało jej się zupełnie naturalnie, choć zazwyczaj się nie kajała. Zobaczywszy jego dziwne spojrzenie, szybko pochyliła się nad kociołkiem, udając, że zdania nie było.

-Siebie przepraszaj. - burknął, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. - Do uwarzenia został jeszcze Eliksir Słodkiego Snu i Amortencja. Te dwa eliksiry możemy przetestować na kimś innym. - złapał jej pytające spojrzenie, więc uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie – Co się tak patrzysz, Gragett? Połowa dziewczyn w Hogwarcie zrobi wszystko, by dostać za darmo Amortencję. Daje to wynik dwa w jednym. Chyba że marzysz o tym, bym wypróbował ich działanie na tobie?

Prychnęła coś w odpowiedzi, nie przerywając pracy nad wywarem. Jego ironia od dawna już jej nie bolała, czasami wręcz była zabawna. Snape miał niezłą ripostę, to musiała mu przyznać. Choć doskonale rozumiała jego uczniów, którzy po niektórych kąśliwych komentarzach odkrywali w sobie misję dokopania się do dna Pacyfiku. Nie, żeby sama nie zaznała zaszczytu dołączenia do tego grona...

- Nie żebym chciała cię uwodzić, Snape, ale Amortencja jest w szkole zakazana – mruknęła zgryźliwie, ocierając czoło dłonią odzianą w rękawiczkę. - Ten, kto rozprowadza w Hogwarcie mikstury i przedmioty magiczne nieznanego pochodzenia, zagrożony jest...

-Od kiedy zostałaś Prefekt Naczelną? - odciął się, zanim zdążyła skończyć.

Takie potyczki słowne stały się codziennym rytuałem. Pomagało im się to rozluźnić, bo praca łatwa nie była – niosła ze sobą spore ryzyko, a błąd mógł nastąpić w każdej chwili. Po tej krótkiej rozmowie od razu poczuła przypływ sił, ułatwiających jej koncentrację. Bądź co bądź, Hermiona musiała przyznać, że warzenie eliksiru Głębokiej Pamięci nie było najlepszym momentem na rozmyślanie o kwestiach towarzyskich.

* * *

Powrót do Pokoju Wspólnego zdecydowanie nie był jego ulubionym momentem w ciągu dnia. Tak było i tym razem – wlókł się noga za nogą, po opuszczeniu w najwyższej niechęci swojego stanowiska pracy. Od kiedy skończyła się przerwa, spędzanie nocy w sali zaklęć nie wchodziło już w grę – groziło to miesięcznym szlabanem, bo Filch zaczął sprawdzać klasy. Powoli schodził do lochów, niejako pogrążony w myślach. Gragett radziła sobie dobrze – dzięki jej obecności uzmysłowił sobie, że sam nie dałby rady osiągnąć celu przed ukończeniem Hogwartu. Po wakacjach będzie musiał pomyśleć, co dalej – teraz jednak nie zamierzał zawracać sobie tym głowy. Może postara się o pracę u Borgina i Burkesa, by wstępnie zarobić na życie? _Będziesz dobrym nauczycielem, Severusie Snape_. Aż prychnął. Miałby zostać w Hogwarcie i uczyć tą bandę idiotów? Jeszcze czego. Mierzył zdecydowanie wyżej, niż egzystencja na garnuszku starego Dumbledore'a. Nauczycielem mógł zostać każdy, kto miał więcej oleju w głowie - taki na przykład Selwyn bez trudu dostałby posadę. On, Severus Snape był stworzony do celów wyższych. Tacy, jak Potter i jego banda powinni poznać swoje miejsce. To mu przypomniało, co jeszcze wiąże się z opuszczeniem murów Hogwartu – odcięcie od księgozbiorów. Skrzywił się mimowolnie. Przez sześć lat dział ksiąg zakazanych był jego prywatnym azylem. Dzięki zgromadzonym tam woluminom wypożyczanym „dla celów naukowych" nie tylko zdołał zgłębić wiedzę czarnomagiczną, ale także nauczył się wykorzystywać ją w praktyce. Udało mu się stworzyć kilka imponujących zaklęć – w tym jedno, wykorzystane przeciw niemu samemu. Zacisnął zęby skręcając w boczny korytarz. Ten debil, Potter... Teraz w dodatku pozbawił go dostępu do ksiąg.

-_ Toujours Pur._ - rzucił do pustej ściany, po chwili znajdując się już w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Pierwszym, co zauważył było to, że całe pomieszczenie jest całkowicie we władzy elity Slytherinu. Na eleganckich, wiktoriańskich kanapach rozsiadali się wyłącznie jej członkowie, prowadząc dyskusję zupełnie bez skrępowania. Kilka twarzy odwróciło się w jego stronę, więc szybko ruszył z miejsca, kierując się w stronę dormitoriów.

- Nie tak szybko, Snape. - rozległ się za nim spokojny głos. Odwróciwszy głowę, ujrzał przystojnego blondyna, który zrobił krok w jego stronę. Zauważył, że wszyscy pozostali umilkli, przypatrując się im obu.

W przeciwieństwie do reszty Ślizgonów, którzy mieli poluzowane krawaty i rozpięte kołnierze, ten ubrany był nienagannie, po ostatni guzik koszuli. Długie, jasne włosy zaczesane były do tyłu, a na jego palcach połyskiwały stare, rodowe pierścienie. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że statusem dorównuje Blackom, których nazwisko od wielu pokoleń stanowiło najwyższy szczebel w hierarchii. Usta nieznajomego wykrzywione były w chłodnym, stoickim uśmiechu, a szare oczy spokojnie lustrowały Snape'a.

-Czuj się mile widziany. - gestem zaprosił go w stronę kanap, na których siedziało towarzystwo. W przeciwieństwie do Avery'ego w jego głosie nie było przymusu ani groźby.  
Nie był byle prostakiem – zwrócił się do niego jak do gościa, który właśnie przestąpił próg domu.  
- Dziękuję za zaproszenie. – Snape lekko skłonił głowę. Nigdy nie odpowiadał chamstwem na uprzejmość – mógł nie lubić całej reszty, ale nie miał żadnego powodu odmawiania temu Ślizgonowi. Zwłaszcza, gdy od razu wyczuł, że tamten nie jest głupi – odznaczał się manierami, które cenił sobie wysoko.

- Nazywam się Lucjusz Malfoy. Nie widzę powodu, by mówić do siebie po nazwisku. - wyciągnął rękę, którą Snape powoli uśnisnął, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu.

- Severus Snape. Przyjmuję propozycję.

Poszedł z nim w głąb pokoju, zajmując fotel naprzeciw sofy. Na tamtej usiadł Malfoy, w towarzystwie Ślizgonki z jego roku – uśmiechnęła się do niego krótko, biorąc Lucjusza pod ramię. Gdyby zbiegiem okoliczności nie wiedział, że nazywa się Narcyza Black - uznałby ją za jego siostrę. Ograniczył się jedynie do skinięcia głową, wracając wzrokiem do jej partnera.

- Prowadzimy tu właśnie ciekawą dyskusję na temat perspektyw politycznych, Severusie. Właściwie to dopiero zaczęliśmy - tamten uśmiechnął się ponownie, poprawiając rękawy koszuli. - Nie musisz brać w niej udziału, jeśli taka jest twoja wola. Chętnie jednak poznamy twoje zdanie, jeśli zechcesz je wyrazić.

- Przysłucham się najpierw rozmowie. - Severus kpiącym spojrzeniem obrzucił resztę towarzystwa, obserwującą go nieprzychylnie.

- Jak wolisz. - Lucjusz lekko skinął głową, po czym zwrócił się w stronę obecnych – kontynuuj, Lestrange.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rolą wstępu:**_

_**Nie było mnie naprawdę dawno – wybaczcie! Wygasła mi umowa o internet, a z nawiązaniem następnej przyszło mi trochę poczekać. Tak czy inaczej – rozdział jest, choć nie wiem czy się spodoba.**_  
_**W każdym razie - zapraszam do czytania i liczę na wasze opinie.**_

_**Uwaga uwaga uwaga! dziś będzie prawie romantycznie :)**_

* * *

-Chcę, żebyś wypróbował Amortencję na mnie.

Omal nie wypuścił chochli z ręki, słysząc wyznanie Krukonki. Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby właśnie oświadczyła, że smok jest zwierzątkiem domowym – ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się, zdradzając czyste zaskoczenie. Nie był to najlepszy moment, żeby tak łatwo dać się rozproszyć – był właśnie w trakcie warzenia antidotum na ostatni, wspomniany eliksir.

-Na mózg ci padło, Gragett? - syknął, w ostatniej chwili zmniejszając ogień pod lekko drgającym kociołkiem. - Jeśli to miał być żart, to wyjątkowo ci się nie udał.

Ona jednak zamiast odpowiedzi, patrzyła na niego z uporem. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, zastanawiając się, czy nie struła się oparami – w końcu tyle czasu nad kociołkiem dla może mieć skutki uboczne.

- Snape, mówię poważnie. - brązowe oczy próbowały przyszpilić go wzrokiem, a ręce miała skrzyżowane. Parsknął z niedowierzaniem, odmierzając dawkę ostatniej już ingrediencji - Gragett zdecydowanie zaczynała mówić od rzeczy. Ponownie zmniejszył ogień, wrzucając składnik do kociołka, zanim spojrzał na nią z namysłem, nieśpiesznie oceniając jej postawę.

-Jak chcesz – stwierdził w końcu, zdejmując kociołek z palnika. Zauważył jej zdziwione spojrzenie. – Myślałaś, że się nie zgodzę? - uśmiechnął się pod nosem, odkorkowując przygotowaną fiołkę. - Sama pchasz się pod nóż, to nie będę ci zabraniał. Rób, co chcesz.

Skoro tak, to część badawczą mają już z głowy. On sam niezbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiał się do testowania swoich eliksirów na nic nie wartych potencjalnych kandydatkach, a już tym bardziej do kwestii śledzenia delikwenta, którego rzeczona zamierzała otruć. Dlatego też doceniał inicjatywę wykazaną przez swoją partnerkę, w głębi duszy cicho wzdychając z ulgi.  
Rzecz jasna myślał o tym wcześniej, ale wyjście z podobną propozycją nigdy nie wchodziło w grę. To było po prostu poniżej godności Severusa Snape'a – narażać się na dwuznaczność, chociażby w oczach własnych. Cholerna Amortencja – eliksir konkurujący z Czarnym Panem o miano Tego, którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Po zabezpieczeniu butelki z antidotum podszedł do swojego kufra, którego wnętrze stanowiło wysoką, ciemną spiżarnię z opuszczoną w dół drabiną. Prowizoryczną – była tam na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miał kiedyś stracić różdżkę.

-_accio amortencja_ - mruknął, wyciągając dłoń, na której w okamgnieniu spoczął prosty, przejrzysty flakon. Nigdy nie popierał wymyślnych buteleczek, na których ich projektanci od dawna zbijali kokosy. Szybko odepchnął wyobrażenie paskudnej, krytej sztucznym srebrem czaszki, która bez wątpienia przypadłaby jego wynalazkowi. Nie patrząc na dziewczynę, odkorkował butelkę, ostrożnie wąchając płyn. Owionął go dobrze znany zapach hiacyntów, tak bardzo lubiany przez Evans... Stanął bez ruchu przymykając oczy.  
Minęło tak wiele czasu, od kiedy ostatnim razem czuł jej zapach.  
Siłą stłumił przyjemne mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa, zmuszając się by przez kilka koniecznych chwil w skupieniu badać intensywność aromatu - będącego wyznacznikiem siły i trwałości eliksiru.  
_To nie jest czas i miejsce na myślenie o takich rzeczach.  
_Tak, powinien być dobry. Nie za silny, nie za słaby, idealny.  
_Jej włosy zawsze pachniały tak samo._

- trzy krople powinny wystarczyć na trzy godziny działania - powiedział trochę zbyt szybko, powstrzymując się od drgnięcia i ponownie zabezpieczając flakon. - Teraz czy jutro przed śniadaniem?

Gdyby wtedy na nią spojrzał, miałby okazję ujrzeć intensywną pracę myśli skrytą za brązowymi oczami, która z pewnością by go zainteresowała. Nie zrobił tego jednak, skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na szybkim odzyskaniu równowagi – nie chciał ryzykować nawet cienia emocji, naruszającego jego idealnie obojętną maskę. W tym celu postanowił pokrzątać się jeszcze przy bagażu, bez większego sensu przywołując zaklęciem kolejne butelki eliksirów - przed oczami wciąż miał irytująco zielone oczy Lily, niech ją diabli porwą, Evans.

-Myślę, że teraz. - cicha odpowiedź Gragett na powrót wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na nią, zdziwiony niepewnością w jej głosie – Gragett może była raczej słaba, ale nigdy jeszcze widział, by wahała się nad swoją decyzją. Było to na tyle interesujące, że zdołał zapomnieć o drażliwej woni Amortencji – przyglądał jej się teraz z zainteresowaniem, obracając flakon w dłoni.

-Mogę wiedzieć, skąd ta nagła zmiana zdania, Gragett? - mruknął, nieśpiesznie bawiąc się butelką. Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, gdy posłała mu ostre spojrzenie – był to jeden z najprostszych sposobów na wyprowadzenie jej z równowagi.

-Nie zmieniam swojego zdania, Snape! - syknęła, natychmiast ruszając w jego stronę, by dumnie wyrwać mu eliksir. o Bogowie...

- Jakim cudem nie trafiłaś do Gryffindoru? - spytał, patrząc na nią złośliwie. Naprawdę, ta dziewczyna nie mogła być Krukonką. - Właśnie zachowałaś się jak stuprocentowy Gryfon z godłem Gryffindoru na czole.

Zamiast się odgryźć, spojrzała na niego z błyskiem paniki w oczach. A więc kolejna tajemnica? Naprawdę, tę dziewczynę szalenie łatwo j było podejść. Podszedł do niej, bezceremonialnie zabierając jej flakon i machnął różdżką, by transmutować kałamarz w filiżankę.

- Tak, Gragett. Wiem już, że jesteś Gryfonką, więc przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. - wypełnił filiżankę wodą, ignorując jej osłupienie. Na ustach błąkał mu się uśmieszek okrutnej satysfakcji, gdy odwrócony plecami odmierzał ilość Amortencji. Naprawdę...

-Skąd wiesz? - najwidoczniej odzyskała już werwę, bo w głosie zabrzmiało wyzwanie. Nie odwrócił się, dodając ostatnią kroplę eliksiru.

-Bo sama mi to powiedziałaś, nie panując nad swoją twarzą – przedrzeźnił ją jak dziecko, przez co ze złością zacisnęła usta. - Nikt ci nie mówił, Gragett, że kłamcę zdradzają emocje? Następnym razem, jeśli chcesz coś ukryć to przynajmniej udaj rozbawienie.

Podał jej filiżankę z wywarem, po czym znienacka złapał jej twarz, ściskając palce tak mocno, by całkowicie ją unieruchomić. Chcąc nie chcąc zmuszona była wściekle spojrzeć mu w oczy – nie przejął się tym zbytnio, zbliżając się o parę cali.

- Ani myśl się do mnie zbliżać, Gragett – powiedział powoli, zupełnie teraz poważny. - Jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek głupiego, połamię ci wszystkie palce.

W ciemnych oczach błyszczała groźba, której nie sposób jej było zignorować.

* * *

Spotkanie z Lily i Huncwotami wstrząsnęło nią na tyle, że nareszcie postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Po załatwieniu sprawy z przeniesieniem, w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni opracowała całą taktykę działania – poświęcając tamu każdą chwilę, w której nikt nie mógł jej przyłapać. Trudno, być może rzeczywiście było ślizgońskie, lecz wiedziała, że ten plan jest niezawodny. Był tak dobry, że po prostu nie miał szans się nie powieść - problemem pozostawał sam Snape. Znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że po czymś takim zamieniłby jej życie w piekło - nie, żeby dotychczas nie próbował . Na samą myśl tylko uśmiechnęła się w duchu. O tak, Severus Snape nigdy się później nie zmieni - uprzykrzanie czyjejś egzystencji wzniesie na piedestał artystyczny.  
Podsumowawszy wszystkie „za" i „przeciw" w końcu podjęła decyzję – młodym Mistrzem Eliksirów będzie musiała zająć się później. Zniszczenie czyjegoś zaufania nie leżało w jej naturze, była jednak całkowicie przekonana, że Ronowi lub Harry'emu bez wahania zrobiłaby to samo. Tak trzeba było zrobić dla większego dobra.

- Ani waż się do mnie zbliżać, Gragett. - długie, białe palce mocno usztywniały jej twarz, zmuszając do kontaktu wzrokowego. Spojrzała na niego ze złością – ból rzeczywiście ją zirytował, ale w duchu westchnęła z ulgi. Przynajmniej jedna rzecz okazała się banalnie łatwa – nie musiała już szukać okazji, by patrząc mu w oczy niezauważenie wyciągnąć różdżkę.

-Przepraszam, Severusie. Zrozumiesz. - powiedziała nagle niespodziewanie miękko, niepostrzeżenie celując w niego różdżką. Zanim zdążył zareagować, dodała spokojnie – _Imperio._

Bez emocji patrzyła, jak jego wzrok staje się matowy. Była najlepszą uczennicą w Hogwarcie – nikt nigdy nie odkryłby, do czego się posunęła. Co do samego Snape'a – była pewna, że jej nie zdradzi. Po pierwsze dlatego, że było to dla niego porażką – a po drugie, w razie wyrzucenia Hogwartu, z łatwością pociągnie go za sobą.

_Unieś dłonie_ – rozkazazała, wciąż trzymając filiżankę. Zrobił to tak posłusznie, że z trudem nie odwróciła wzroku. _Klaśnij_. Charakterystyczny dźwięk klaśnięcia rozniósł się echem po sali.  
Udało jej się rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne.  
Gra została rozpoczęta.  
Jednym haustem wypiła zawartość filiżanki.

* * *

[Oczami Syriusza Blacka]

Lily Evans jako prefekt Gryffindoru została zobligowana do udzielenia mu pomocy w nauce. Lily Cholerna Evans. Dlaczego nie mógł być to Lunatyk, skoro już coś takiego rozważano? Przecież jego przyjaciel także nosił odznakę prefekta! Poza tym to nie jego wina, że nie nadążał za transmutacją – w tym semestrze większość lekcji odbywała się w godzinach porannych, podczas gdy on odrabiał szlabany a w nocy ćwiczył z Jamesem Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Oczywiście, że traktował owutemy śmiertelnie niemal poważnie! Po prostu jedne przedmioty były ważniejsze od innych. Z kolei zdobywanie szlabanów wiązało się z punktem honoru – był Huncwotem i zamierzał nim pozostać aż do skończenia Hogwartu.  
Z ręką na sercu i palcem w tyłku.  
Nie będzie znosił tej lafiryndy, nawet jeśli James rzeczywiście upadł na głowę i naprawdę planował ją poślubić.

- Słuchaj Evans, mogłabyś się na chwilę zamknąć? - warknął zirytowany, ledwo za nią nadążając. Specjalnie na złość jemu szła najszybciej jak mogła, jednocześnie wygłaszając tyradę na temat jego zachowania – wielkie dzięki, że się o mnie tak troszczysz ale zapewniam cię do cholery, że nie jest mi to potrzebne!

I wtedy stanęła jak wryta, a on omal na nią nie wpadł. Następnie sam podniósł wzrok i całkowicie go zamurowało.

Parę kroków przed nimi stał Severus Snape, obściskując się z dziewczyną. Severus „Smarkerus" Snape, naczelna depresja Hogwartu. Severus zabiję-cię-jak-się-zbliżysz-Snape, wyglądający na_ zakochanego_. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, całkowicie zapomninając o Evans.

Mocno zarumieniona Krukonka wsparta o Severusa Snape'a, bawiła się zielono-srebrnym krawatem, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Śmiała się kompletnie zauroczona, gdy ten otaczał ją ramieniem, szepcząc do ucha jakieś słowa – i rumieniła się coraz bardziej.  
Dłoń Ślizgona zaczęła bezwiednie bawić się kosmykiem jej włosów, po czym najwyraźniej cmoknął ją delikatnie w szyję – i wtedy tajemnicza dziewczyna spojrzała prosto na nich.

Lily odwróciła się tak gwałtownie, że dostał łokciem w żebro i zanim zdążył zareagować, Evans już z nim nie było. Całkowicie zdezorientowany rozmasował obolałe miejsce, znów spoglądając w stronę tego, co ich zatrzymało.  
I wtedy zrozumiał jej reakcję.

Gdyby przepełniony zazdrością wzrok wybranki Ślizgona był w stanie zabijać, po żadnym z nich nie pozostałby nawet proch.

* * *

Jego magia wrzała. Gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu miał świadomość tego, co się dzieje. Mgła zaklęcia niewybaczalnego boleśnie naginała jego wolę, powodując niemal fizyczny ból przełamania oporu. Do mózgu popłynął rozkaz pocałowania jej w szyję, a palce zostały zmuszone, by zatopić się w miękkie loki.  
Severus Snape jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wściekły.  
Instynktownie uwalniał swoją magię, doprowadzającą jego krew do wrzenia.  
Była coraz bliżej eksplozji, wypełniając każdy jego mięsień – mimo wysiłku nie był jednak w stanie przełamać siły zaklęcia.

* * *

Wciągnęła go do pustej klasy, starając się uspokoić oddech. Serce waliło jej w piersi jak tłuczek uwięziony w klatce. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że ten plan zadziałał bez zarzutu – Naprawdę udało jej się zniechęcić Lily Evans do siebie. Teraz będzie musiała pomyśleć o zaklęciu zapomnienia – pamięć całej czwórki Gryfonów musi zostać zmodyfikowana. Nie brała nawet pod uwagę całkowitego wymazania im wspomnień – szansę na taki ruch straciła już w chwili, gdy uciekła z dziedzińca, dając się ponieść emocjom. Nie, jedyne co mogła teraz zrobić to pozbawić ich wspomnienia swojej twarzy – tak, aby wiedzieli, co się stało ale nikt jej nie rozpoznawał.  
To jednak mogło poczekać w obliczu Mistrza Eliksirów – prawdziwe kłopoty zbliżały się dopiero teraz. Ignorując go gwałtownym ruchem otworzyła kufer zabraną mu wcześniej różdżką – działanie Amortencji już minęło, wciąż jednak potrzebowała antidotum dla odzyskania pełnej równowagi. Gdy tylko buteleczka znalazła się w jej dłoni, od razu wypiła jej zawartość.  
Hermiona Granger potrzebowała teraz całego swojego intelektu, by ze zbliżającego się piekła wyjść w jednym kawałku.

_- Incancerous –_ wycelowała w Ślizgona różdżką, ciasno oplatając go więzami.

Rzuciła między nim a sobą zaklęcie odpychające, upewniając się że w dłoni wciąż mocno trzyma jego różdżkę. Zanim zdoła się z nim zmierzyć, musi przynajmniej spróbować wyjaśnić co się stało. Wytłumaczyć mu cokolwiek, by postanowił nie pozbawić jej życia – wcale jej się nie uśmiechało umrzeć zanim się urodzi.  
To wszystko było popieprzone, straszne i... znajome. To wyczuwalne zmysłami niebezpieczeństwo, adrenalina krążąca w żyłach...  
Och, los szczerze nienawidził hogwarckiej Złotej Trójcy.  
Każdego, pojedynczego roku ktoś próbował ich zamordować – jak widać niezależnie od tego, czy byli razem czy osobno.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech, cofając zaklęcie imperius a wzrok Severusa Snape'a na powrót stał się żywy. Matowa łagodność zniknęła, powoli zamieniając jego oczy w płynną, lodowatą furię.

-_ Silencio_ - powiedziała mocno, zanim ten zdążył się odezwać. To ona miała teraz władzę i musiała w pełni ją wykorzystać.

Jego spojrzenie pociemniało a magia wokół niego zadrżała. Atmosfera stała się tak gęsta, że niemal można było ją zobaczyć – patrzył na nią z niemą groźbą, mogącą zamrozić krew w żyłach. Nie miała złudzeń, że gdyby mógł, rozszarpałby ją teraz na strzępy. Nie pozwalało jej to opuścić różdżki, choć wyraźnie potrzebowała to zrobić.

- Severusie Snape, najpierw mnie wysłuchasz – głos niedostrzegalnie jej zadrżał, gdy mimo wszystko odłożyła obie różdżki na podłogę – na samym środku między nimi, choć wciąż za barierą zaklęcia. Była jednak świadoma tego, że jego magia może ją przełamać. - Jeśli mimo wszystko postanowisz zachować się nierozważnie, wiedz że odkryłam kluczową kombinację Wywaru Żywej Śmierci.

Serce stanęło jej w gardle.

* * *

**Następny rozdział jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu tego postanowisz wyrazić swoje zdanie :)**  
**R.**


	13. Chapter 13

x

* * *

Gdy powiedziała mu, co się stało, kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.  
Pierwszą z nich było to, że puściły mu nerwy.  
Następnie jego złość eksplodowała, niszcząc tym samym zaklęcia, którymi został obłożony.  
Dziewczyna niewiele myśląc rzuciła się po swoją różdżkę, odkopując tym samym jego własną w najdalszy kąt pustej klasy i wypadła przez drzwi, nie czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.  
Zerwał się z podłogi, z furią podnosząc swoją różdżkę i wybiegł za nią, mając w planach własnoręcznie, bez użycia magii urżnąć jej głowę i dać na pożarcie hipogryfom.  
Biegł, całkowicie owładnięty wściekłością, przewracając lub potrącając większość stojących mu na drodze uczniów. Rozczochrane włosy Gragett migały mu w tłumie parę metrów dalej, kierując się w stronę schodów.  
Nastał dla niej ostatni, pieprzony dzień życia na cholernym, ziemskim padole.

* * *

- Przepraszam! - zawołała do profesora Flitwicka, którego w pośpiechu potrąciła. Nie miała czasu nawet się za siebie obejrzeć. Pędziła jak szalona w kierunku wrót wyjściowych, nie zważając na setki uczniów, stojących jej na drodze.  
Wiedziała, że Snape siedzi jej na ogonie – nie miała szans, by go zgubić. Był od niej o wiele wyższy i z pewnością dużo szybszy. Cholera jasna! Pozbyła się swojej torby, która wyraźnie jej przeszkadzała, zrzucając ją na środku schodów. Już od dawna w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa takie rzeczy przestawały się liczyć – w końcu na co komu książki, kiedy jest się dostatecznie martwym? Wpadła w zakręt, zderzając się z prefektem któregoś domu – mignęła jej złota odznaka.

Drzwi wyjściowe były już tak blisko, jeszcze tylko kilka metrów... usłyszała za sobą wściekły wrzask, kogoś kto najwyraźniej się przewrócił. Miała nadzieję, że to Snape, choć znając swoje szczęście – musiał to być ten prefekt.  
Lodowate powietrze uderzyło ją w twarz, a rajstopy natychmiast zostały przemoczone do kolan. Nareszcie była wolna. Nareszcie poza terenem Hogwartu mogła się bronić zaklęciami.

-_Impedimenta! _- krzyknęła, celując różdżką za siebie.

Bez zastanowienia brnęła przez śnieg jak najdalej od Ślizgona, uchylając się jednocześnie przed kierowanymi w swoją stronę klątwami, rozbryzgującymi wszędzie dookoła.

W momencie, gdy chciała się odwrócić, by rzucić przynajmniej protego, ciężar kilkudziesięciu kilogramów runął na nią i rozpoczęła się walka.

Na oślep kopała i uderzała go pięściami, krzycząc przy tym jak szalona.  
Szamotali się w śniegu, przemoknięci do suchej nitki a magia wrzała dookoła – udało jej się trafić go w nos, za co on połamał jej palce. Wrzasnęła rozdzierająco, wściekle kopiąc go w brzuch, gdy poczuła silne ręce w miażdżącym uścisku zaciskające się wokół jej krtani.. w tym momencie ktoś krzyknął „_Expulso!_" a w następnej chwili zaklęcie wybuchło między nimi, odrzucając ich w przeciwne strony.

Profesor McGonagall w towarzystwie Profesora Flitwicka brnęła wściekle przez śnieg z różdżką uniesioną w pogotowiu.

* * *

_Dwa dni wcześniej_

Albus Dumbledore spacerował po swoim gabinecie, w zamyśleniu skubiąc brodę.  
Był to niezbyt estetyczny zwyczaj, czego całkowicie był świadom – w zaciszu komnat dyrektorskich nikt jednak nie mógł go obserwować. Za wyjątkiem, rzecz jasna, innych dyrektorów, których portrety ozdabiały ściany.  
Większość z nich, za każdym razem, gdy działo się coś podobnego, po prostu udawała, że nie zwraca na niego uwagi – gdy zaś pojawiały się komentarze, on udawał to samo.  
Wszystkie czynności podobnego typu wspomagały intensywny proces myślenia – nieważne czy był to spacer, skubanie brody czy układanie małych wieżyczek z kolorowych, mugolskich cukierków.  
Tym razem zaniechał jednak wszelkiego rodzaju układanek – jego myśli krążyły zbyt daleko, by skupić się na komponowaniu interesujących kształtów.  
Czas był nauką skomplikowaną, wymagającą pełnej uwagi.

Wspomnienia panny Granger były przejrzyste i czytelne – dokładnie tak, jak niezwykle logiczny tok myślenia, którym się odznaczała. Wiele rzeczy, których nie wiedziała, dało się wywnioskować, będąc w posiadaniu wiedzy, dostępnej jemu współcześnie – ułatwiało mu to niejako rekonstrukcję toku wydarzeń.  
Severus Snape nie był człowiekiem, który służył mu z racji przekonań. Był jednak bezwzględnie lojalny, nierzadko całkowicie wbrew sobie – można było zatem założyć, że został związany przysięgą.  
Przypuszczał, że miało to wiele wspólnego z losem Harry'ego Pottera – którego najwyraźniej ochraniał, wbrew temu co sądziła panna Granger. Zawsze pojawiał się w miejscach, w których pojawić się powinien, gdy sytuacja mogła stanowić zagrożenie życia tej trójki – zwrócił też uwagę na wspomnienie, gdy podczas meczu Quidditcha wyraźnie starał się złamać urok, rzucony na miotłę Harry'ego. To było interesujące.

Młody Ślizgon, którym był teraz Severus Snape, zdecydowanie odbiegał wyobrażeniem od swojej starszej wersji – całkowicie pochłonięty ambicją, o skrajnych poglądach, darzący pewnym uczuciem pannę Evans z Gryffindoru. Również bez drobnej pomocy ze strony panny Granger, nietrudno było się domyślić, gdzie wiedzie droga tego chłopca – każdym młodym Śmierciożercą kierowały dość podobne pobudki.  
Jak to się stało, że jeden ze sług Voldemorta, najwyraźniej dobrowolnie, zdecydował się służyć jemu?

Gdyby nie wspomnienie, dotyczące Petera Pettigrew, założyłby że to on jest zdrajcą Potterów. W końcu Chłopiec Który Przeżył był synem dziewczyny, którą kochał...  
Niestety panna Granger nie posiadała wiedzy na ten temat – powiązanie tego z interesującą Voldemorta przepowiednią mogło być zbyt ryzykowne.  
Zaś w kwestii Hermiony Granger...  
Westchnął ciężko, zerkając na list z Ministerstwa, wciąż spoczywający na biurku.

Badania nad zniszczonym zmieniaczem odkryły bardzo niewiele. Jedynym, czego się dowiedział był fakt, że został wyprodukowany około roku 1989 – na dwa lata przed tym, jak Hermiona pojawiła się w Hogwarcie.  
Do tego czasu oznaczało to brak drogi powrotnej – fatalne skutki podróży można było naprawić wyłącznie z pomocą bliźniaczego modelu, przechowywanego w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Jedyne, co mógł zrobić to za całe dwadzieścia lat poprosić Mistrza Eliksirów, by udał się w podróż do młodości by zabrać zagubioną uczennicę.

* * *

_Dwa miesiące szlabanu._  
Dostali dwa miesiące szlabanu za bójkę na terenie szkoły.  
Szlabanu, polegającego na prowadzeniu dodatkowych zajęć dla uczniów najsłabszych w nauce - wolał już sprzątać cały Hogwart codziennie bez użycia magii.  
Jak mógł nie przewidzieć tego, że może zostać oszukany?  
Ta cholerna dziewucha wykorzystała jego zaufanie. Tak, jakby jeszcze się nie nauczył, że ufać nie należy nikomu – sama myśl o tym na powrót budziła w nim mordercę.  
Dzięki tej pieprzonej zdrajdczyni już nigdy nie pogodzi się z Evans! Nie mógł naprostować sytuacji, nieważne jak pragnął zemsty – Gragett poszła do Dumbledore'a i przeciągnęła go na swoją stronę.

Spędzili w gabinecie trzy godziny, próbując dojść do porozumienia. Trzy cholerne godziny, podczas których dowiedział się, że każda próba ingerencji może się skończyć Azkabanem.

_Jestem zmuszony prosić pana o rozsądne stanowisko w tej sprawie, panie Snape. Naprawianie szkód w linii czasu jest zajęciem niezwykle pracochłonnym i ponad miarę niebezpiecznym. Sądzę, że w pana interesie jest uniknąć pozbawienia wolności – panna Granger podjęła ogromne ryzyko, samodzielnie niwelując przeszkodę._

Cudownie. Dyrektor Hogwartu nie dość, że poparł jej przestępstwo, to jeszcze podkreślał jego wagę – nic, co Severus Snape miał do powiedzenia nie zostało wzięte pod uwagę.

Bełkot, którym uraczył go Dumbledore – że on i Gragett (nawiasem mówiąc, nazywająca się Hermioną Granger) są rodzajem węzła czasowego niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by jej nienawidził, zupełnie do niego nie przemawiał.  
Być może, gdyby jemu także udostępniono jej wspomnienia, mógłby się ewentualnie _zastanowić - t_eraz jednak miał to głęboko w poważaniu i nie zamierzał puścić tego płazem.  
Stary piernik podejrzewał, że to on – a raczej jego starsza wersja, będzie tym, który przybędzie ją stąd zabrać.  
Wolne żarty, jak dla niego mogła się tu zestarzeć.  
Mogłaby, ale nie będzie miała szansy, jak Severus się z nią rozprawi.  
Problem polegał na tym, że dziewucha odkryła kluczową recepturę, prawdopodobnie domyślnie przy tym usuwając ścieżki informacji.  
Cholera jasna.  
Prędzej trafi go szlag, niż da się wciągnąć w tę gierkę.

* * *

Było mocno po północy, gdy w końcu udało jej się wymknąć z wieży Ravenclawu.  
Od pięciu dni nie wiedziała się ze Snape'em – oboje unikali się jak ognia, na wypadek gdyby ich spotkanie miało doprowadzić do eksplozji połowy Hogwartu.  
Wiedziała, że nie potrwa to długo – nauczyciele nie interweniowali, dając im góra tydzień na ochłonięcie i wypracowanie porozumienia. Potem trzeba będzie wrócić do pracy według harmonogramu– zanim jednak to nastąpi, Hermiona Granger miała coś do zrobienia.

W imię własnego bezpieczeństwa jej pilnym interesem było udanie się do biblioteki, gdy zamek pogrążony był w ciemności.  
Och, nie ryzykowała – ona jedna z gryfońskiej Złotej Trójcy nie miała się czego obawiać. Swobodne poruszanie się po zamku wymagało tylko trzech zaklęć – zaklęcia kameleona, zaklęcia tłumiącego kroki i uroku rozpraszającego przeciwko nieśmiertelnej pani Norris. Na wszelki wypadek już dawno sprawdziła, które zaklęcia działają także na zwierzęta – o ile kotka woźnego nie była animagiem (co było praktycznie niemożliwe), Hermiona powinna być bezpieczna. I wcale nie miała paranoi.

Pomimo, że jej stopy nie wydawały ani jednego dźwięku, ostrożnie zsunęła z nich buty ukrywając je za pomnikiem, stojącym obok wejścia do wieży. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Poza tym w bibliotece mogły być zasłony zmywające z intruza część zaklęć, podłoga w niektórych miejscach mogła być odporna na uroki i... och, nieważne.  
Po prostu nie da się złapać.

Ostrożnie pokonała dwa piętra schodów, omijając fałszywe stopnie – z reguły jako jedna z niewielu robiła to odruchowo, zawsze pamiętając w którym miejscu się znajdują.  
Smolista ciemność nie była dużą przeszkodą – prawdę mówiąc, do Biblioteki doszłaby przez sen. Dodatkowo brak oświetlenia znacząco wzmagał jej uwagę słuchową – wcale nie chodziło o to, że za nic na świecie nie odważyła się zapalić różdżki.  
Można ją jednak usprawiedliwić – to po prostu nie mogło się nie udać. Jej zadanie polegało na tym, by uniemożliwić Snape'owi szybkie rozwiązanie zagadki – tym samym zyskując nietykalność i niezbędną ilość czasu, by odbudować jego zaufanie.  
Cholerny śmierciożerca.  
Gdyby tylko nie był tak egoistyczny, przynajmniej _spróbowałby_ zrozumieć – nie był głupi, co do tego nie miała wątpliwości. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że on żył w teraźniejszości – dla niego nie istniała przyszłość i zupełnie się o nią nie martwił.  
Liczyła się tylko Lily Evans i wywar żywej śmierci. O czym innym nie myślał – dlaczego miałby, skoro go to nie dotyczyło?  
Musi sprawić, że zacznie mu na niej zależeć.  
Ślizgon był ważnym ogniwem i być może jedyną jej nadzieją – a raczej jego starsza wersja, która mogłaby ją stąd zabrać. Cholera jasna!  
Miała nadzieję, że coś takiego stanie się w każdej chwili.  
W końcu er.. _profesor_ Snape musiał pamiętać dzień, w którym pobili się w śniegu, prawda? Jakkolwiek żenujące to nie było, musiał też pamiętać swoją wściekłość i wyraźnie mordercze zamiary.  
Co się stanie później? Siedemnastoletni Severus nie dostanie szansy na odwet, bo Granger wróci do przyszłości, której nigdy nie powinna opuścić?  
To było całkiem popieprzone.  
I.. jeszcze jedna sprawa. Mistrz Eliksirów nie odnajdzie jej, nie wiedząc o dacie i godzinie, w której cofnęła się w przeszłość. Ta myśl na moment ją zamroziła, zatrzymując w połowie drogi.

Dumbledore nawet znając datę, nie wiedział że zmieniacze czasu zostały w Departamencie zniszczone. Zorientuje się dopiero, gdy to nastąpi a wtedy będzie już za późno... wszystkie elementy układanki zlały się w przerażającą całość.  
Została uwięziona w czasie.  
Spędzi tu dwadzieścia lat, jeśli Severus Snape nie wróci, by ją stąd zabrać.  
Nie zrobi tego, dopóki Hermiona nie przekaże mu informacji, chronionych Przysięgą Wieczystą.  
Które zresztą same w sobie nie były żadną gwarancją - dorosły Mistrz Eliksirów wyraźnie jej nienawidził.  
Dobry Boże...  
Los zaśmiał się perliście z najmądrzejszej uczennicy Hogwartu, wykonując ostatni ruch by zapędzić króla w szach mat.

* * *

**_Notka odautorska:_**

**_Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie miłe komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem :) Bardzo mnie zmotywowały._**  
**_Oczywiście mam nadzieję, że ten również doczeka się opinii – choć jest dość pogmatwany, czego jestem świadoma. Przepraszam również, że jest taki krótki, ale póżniej dzieje się tak dużo, że zrobiłam tu przerwę rozdziałową._**  
**_Uwaga – zanim zapytacie, dlaczego tylko Snape może przybyć po Hermionę, uprzedzę że zostanie to wyjaśnione na przestrzeni następnych rozdziałów :)_**

**_Dziękuję za wasz czas poświęcony lekturze tej części i zachęcam do wyrażenia swojej opinii poniżej._**

**_Pozdrawiam cieplutko,_**  
**_R._**

**_Postscriptum: Rozdziały będą się pojawiały raz, dwa razy na tydzień z wyjątkiem przyszłego tygodnia – wyjeżdżam na tydzień za granicę i mogę nie mieć internetu – postaram się jednak zamieścić następny rozdział w poniedziałek przed wyjazdem_**


End file.
